Chickies on Timetrip Teil 3
by Wolle
Summary: Da hatten wir nun gedacht, indem wir die Zeitmaschine wieder zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück geschickt haben, hätten wir sie unschädlich gemacht. Weit gefehlt!


The Dreaded German Chickie Corps... on Time Trip  
  
Part Three: Present Trip  
  
Mit einem leisen Knacken sprang der Radio-Wecker an. "...cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean to a Daydream Believer and a home coming quee -" Fuzzy stöhnte leise, aber ungehalten und unterbrach Davy's Gesang mit einem Schlag auf den Aus-Knopf des Weckers. "Laß den armen Jungen doch ausreden!", forderte Greenie müde vom anderen Ende des Zimmers. Nev's Reaktion war lediglich, sich die Decke über den Ohren zu ziehen, während Mary und ich so taten, als wären wir noch im Tiefschlaf. Anders Gwen, die scheinbar schon putzmunter ihren Schlafsack aufzurollen begann. "Wie kann jemand nur um...", ich warf einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr, "...10 Uhr morgens nach nur 5 Stunden Schlaf so putzmunter sein?" "Weil mein Zug in zwei Stunden geht.", war die knappe, aber einleuchtende Antwort. Ich stöhnte. Das Wochenende war wie im Fluge vergangen, obwohl es sogar mehr Tage gewesen waren, wenn man die Tage mitrechnete, die wir in der Vergangenheit und Zukunft verbracht hatten. Aber war dies alles wirklich geschehen, oder hatten wir das nur geträumt? Es schien mir an diesem Morgen so unwirklich - aber dann müßten die anderen fünf Chickies den selben Traum geträumt haben... Ich merkte, wie ich allmählich wieder in den Dämmerzustand des Vor- Schlafens abdriftete und zwang mich die Augen aufzureißen. In anderthalb Stunden würden wir Mary und Gwen zum Bahnhof bringen, und das wundervolle Wochenende zusammen würde endgültig vorbei sein. Die letzte Zeit, die uns blieb wollte ich nicht verschlafen und so strampelte ich mich aus dem Deckenknäuel frei. Die anderen waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Sachen zu packen oder wach zu werden, so daß niemand auf mich achtete, wie ich ins Bad schlurfte. Doch als ich, nachdem ich mir das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser gewaschen hatte, einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel warf, entfuhr mir ein spitzer Schrei. Sofort standen die anderen fünf in der Tür. "Was ist passiert?", faßte es Greenie konkret zusammen. Ich deutete stumm auf meinen Kopf. Schulterlange Strähnen standen mir vom Schlafen halb verknotet wirr vom Kopf ab. "Originelle Frisur.", fand Nev. "Und deshalb schreist du so?", fragte Gwen. "Das ist heilbar, nimm einen Kamm." "Darum geht es nicht!", entgegnete ich. "Gestern waren sie noch nicht so lang. Heute reichen sie mir bis über die Schultern!" "Merciful Heavens!", verstand Mary meine Aufregung nicht. "Freu dich doch! Du wolltest doch immer lange Haare." "Aber doch nicht einfach so über Nacht." - warum war ich die Einzige, die sich darüber wunderte? Aber es war nichts zu machen. Die anderen wandten sich ab und nahmen wieder ihre Beschäftigungen auf, während ich mir meine Bürste griff und mich nachdenklich durch das lange Gestrüpp auf meinem Kopf kämpfte. Kurz darauf saßen wir alle zusammen am Frühstückstisch. Es gab Kaffee oder Kakao und Toast. Bedächtig kauend blickte Fuzzy aus dem Fenster. "Wow, ist das sonnig draußen. Es könnte glatt Sommer sein." "Fahren wir mit dem Auto zum Bahnhof, Greenie?", fragte ich, doch Greenie schüttelte den Kopf. "Geht nicht. Das steht blöderweise noch dort auf dem Parkplatz." "Also laufen?", entgeisterte sich Nev, Fuzzy und Greenie nickten - und wir anderen stöhnten im Chor laut auf. "Kommt schon, wenn wir gemeinsam das Gepäck tragen, wird's nicht so schwer.", versuchte ich aufzumuntern, stieß aber damit auf unfruchtbaren Boden. "Trotzdem bleibt es ein 30-minütiger Fußmarsch.", sagte Mary mit Grabesstimme. "Mit dem schweren Gepäck vielleicht noch länger!", unkte Nev. "Also los, dann beeilt euch, wir müssen los!", trieb uns Gwen zur Eile an. Zu sechst war in Windeseile der Tisch abgeräumt und das Geschirr gewaschen und abgetrocknet. Dann rannten Mary und Gwen die Treppe rauf, während wir uns schon die Schuhe und Jacken anzogen und hinaus gingen. Als die beiden Nachzügler fröhlich lachend uns auf die Straße folgten, fanden sie uns mit offenen Mündern und aufgerissenen Augen vor. "Was.?", wollte Mary ansetzen, doch dann sah sie es selbst und blickte sich ihrerseits staunen um. "Was ist denn hier passiert?!", rief Gwen fassungslos aus und ließ ihre Tasche fallen. "D-d-das ist nicht Kempen!", stotterte Fuzzy und drehte sich wie ein Kreisel um die eigene Achse. Die Sonne strahlte grell auf Fuzzy's Haus und eine asphaltierte Straße, aber alles andere sah nicht mehr so aus, wie die Straße, in der wir letzte Nacht die Zeitmaschine geparkt hatten. Neben Fuzzy's Haus stand das Haus, das normalerweise Nev's Eltern in Wilhelmshaven bewohnten, daneben das Haus von Mary's Eltern, daneben wiederum die Wohnhäuser, die eigentlich in Leverkusen bzw in Berlin stehen sollten. Auf der anderen Straßenseite reihten sich ebenfalls Häuser, doch diese kannte ich nicht. oder doch? Das eine erinnerte mih verdammt an das von Cuddly. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein? Wie war das möglich? Andererseits: was war jetzt noch unmöglich, nachdem wir durch Zeiten und Dimensionen gereist waren? Nur. die Zeitmaschine war fort - oder? "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh.!!!" Wir zuckten bei dem Schrei zusammen, obwohl er von weit her zu kommen schien, und drehten uns in die vermeindliche Richtung um. Aus einem der Häuser auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite stürmte plötzlich ein etwa 1,55 m großer, fülliger Wirbelwind mit einem riesigen Strohhut auf den langen rötlich-braunen Haaren. "Hearty?!", rief Greenie aus. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Das wollte ich euch eigentlich fragen!", gab sie atemlos zurück. "Wer hat denn so geschrien. und vor allem -",sie blickte sich verwirrt auf der Straße um. "- wo bin ich hier?!" "Das würden wir auch gerne wissen.", erwiderte Nev schulterzuckend, und Fuzzy fiepte fassungslos: "Auf jedenfall nicht in Kempen." Synchron richteten sich sechs Augenpaare auf mich. Irritiert blickte ich von einem zum anderen und breitete die Arme in L.B.Fisher-Manier aus. "Was? Was ist?" Kommentarlos wandte sich Greenie wieder an Hearty. "Wir dachten schon, du hättest geschrien." Hearty verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Grund genug hätte ich ja gehabt. Da wacht man eines morgens ahnungslos auf und findet ein menschenleeres Haus vor, das zudem noch seinen Standort gewechselt hat und irgendwo in Nicht-Kempen steht!" "Wißt ihr an was mich das erinnert?", warf Gwen dazwischen. "An den Song Pleasant Valley Sunday. Rows of houses that are all the same.Es sieht aus wie in einer typischen amerikanischen Kleinstadt an einem sonnigen Sommermorgen." Mary nickte. "Fragt sich nur wie und warum? Die Zeitmaschine ist doch nicht mehr hier, oder Greenie?" "Ich habe sie gestern zurückgesch. oh Mann!", unterbrach sie sich selbst und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. "Was?!", bohrten wir im Chor weiter. Greenie schluckte und fuhr kleinlaut fort: "Ich glaube, ich habe die Daten falsch eingetippt und das Auto aus Versehen nach .1336 Beechwood zurück geschickt!" "Wie bitte?", entgeisterte sich Mary. "Aus Versehen?" "Naja, es war spät und dunkel und ich war müde!", verteidigte sich Greenie. "Wie jetzt?", verstand Hearty nicht. "Und was ist daran jetzt so schlimm?" "Irgendwas muß danach schiefgelaufen sein.", mutmaßte ich. "Fragt sich nur: Was?" Im nächsten Augenblick war wieder der Schrei zu hören. "Das kam von dort!", Gwen deutete in Richtung des Hauses, das mich an das von Cuddly erinnert hatte, und allmählich begann ich zu glauben, daß es das auch tatsächlich war. "Los, mir nach!", befahl ich und wetzte los. Die anderen folgten mir. Das Trappeln unserer Schuhe war die ganze Straße hinunter zu hören. Während wir noch rannten, öffnete sich in einem der anderen Häuser ein Dachfenster und ein langhaariger dunkler Schopf wurde herausgestreckt. "Was zum Henker ist denn hier los?", rief eine Stimme mit bayrischem Dialekt und ich hielt so abrupt an, daß die anderen ineinander prallten. "Autsch!" "Was soll denn das, Wolle?!" "Aua! Spinnt ihr?", waren die wenig begeisterten Kommentare, doch ich ignorierte sie und brüllte statt dessen nach oben: "Mags, komm runter! Wir erklären's dir später!" .sobald wir selbst 'ne Antwort haben, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Aber zumindest eine kleine Ahnung hatte ich schon. Keine Minute später gesellte sich Magnolia, genannt Mags, zu uns. "Bin ich etwa in einer von euren verrückten Fanfics gelandet?", fragte sie mich, woraufhin ich nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. "Wir steigen hier ebensowenig durch wie du." "Na wunderbar!", seufzte Mags. "Da wache ich nichtsahnend auf, um zur Uni zu fahren und stelle fest, daß sich meine Eltern und Schwestern in Luft aufgelöst haben." "Willkommen im Club.", meinte Hearty trocken. "Eines verstehe ich nur noch nicht.", überlegte ich, während wir weiter stiefelten. "Nur eines?", verwunderte sich Gwen. Ich überhörte die Spitze. "Nun, ich vermute, daß sich hier in dieser Straße nun alle Häuser von uns Chickies - zumindest die der sechs Ur-Chickies und die der sechs neuen - befindenStimmt ihr mir da zu?" "Nun ja, es sieht so aus.", Greenie und die anderen nickten. "Aber dann fehlen ja noch vier!", warf Nev ein. "Das war mein Gedanke.", stimmte ich zu. "Ich glaube, die Antwort steht da vorn.", Mary deutete mit dem Finger auf den Platz vor Cuddly's Eingangstür. Dort waren drei Gestalten zu erkennen, die sich verwirrt umschauten. Eine größere, eine etwas kleinere und eine mit üppigen blonden Locken. "Da sind zumindest schon mal Millie, Jean und Patty.", erkannte Fuzzy, und wir legten alle einen Schritt zu. "Hi!", begrüßten wir die drei. Knapp klärten wir sie über die Situation auf, zumindest das, was wir schon wußten. "Wir haben Schreie gehört.", erzählte Jean, unser Küken. "Dann muß das Cuddly gewesen sein.", kombinierte unser Mama Chick messerscharf. "Okay, dann gackert hier nicht unnötig herum - laßt uns endlich reingehen und sehen, was der Grund dafür ist!", forderte Patty auf. Die Tür war unverschlossen und wir stürmten das Haus. "Cuddly?", riefen wir erst vorsichtig, dann immer lauter. "Cuddly, bist du hier? Ist was passiert?" Sie kam aus dem Wohnzimmer angestürmt - noch im Schlafanzug, die wilden Locken noch ungebändigt, und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schien sich nicht einmal zu wundern, uns alle plötzlich in ihrem Flur zu sehen. "Geht da nicht rein!", stieß sie atemlos hervor. "Und geht auf keinen Fall auf die Terrasse! Ihr würdet nicht glauben, was ihr da seht!" Langsam ging Greenie auf sie zu. "Nun beruhige dich erstmal, wir müssen dir was erzählen." Erst jetzt stutzte Cuddly. "Wo kommt ihr eigentlich alle auf einmal her?" "Das wollte ich dir doch gerade erklären.", setzte Greenie erneut an, wurde aber wieder von der aufgebrachten Cuddly unterbrochen. Aufgeregt fuchtelte sie mit den Armen in der Luft herum. "Soll das heißen, wir stecken da alle mit drin? Hat sich das einer von euch ausgedacht? Seid ihr etwa für das verantwortlich, was sich gerade in meinem Garten zugetragen hat?!" "Himmel, Cuddly, beruhige dich endlich!" Greenie schüttelte die völlig aufgedrehte Freundin. "Keiner von uns ist für irgendwas verantwortlich. Es war ein Unfall. Aber nun sag doch endlich, was dich so aufregt." "Ja, du tust so, als ob ein Monster in deinem Garten gelandet wäre!", kicherte Nev, verstummte aber nur Sekunden später und fragte vorsichtig: "Es ist doch nicht so, oder?" "Nein, nein.", murmelte Cuddly, die sich zum Glück wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, aber immer noch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. "Aber es ist trotzdem unglaublich. Ich dachte sowas passiert nicht im wirklichen Leben." "Ja, was denn, um Himmels Willen??", platzte Fuzzy nun der Geduldsfaden, und auch wir anderen starrten gespannt auf Cuddly. Diese seufzte kurz und winkte uns dann, ihr zu folgen. Im Gänsemarsch liefen wir durch ihre geräumige Wohnstube und drängelten uns auf die Terasse, die trotz ihrer Größe kaum genügend Platz für uns zwölf bot. Ich quetschte mich zwischen Mary und Gwen hindurch, um besser sehen zu können. Ja, und dann sah ich es: Die Zeitmaschine. Sie lag umgedreht auf dem Rasen, der Motor gab nicht mal ein Röcheln von sich. Das Ganze sah aus wie ein Crash auf dem Nürnburg-Ring bei der Formel Eins. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Vier uns wohlbekannte Musiker waren aus dem Inneren des schwarzen Vans gekrabbelt und hockten nun leicht verstört auf dem Rasen. Mike und Micky blafften sich gegenseitig an, wer denn nun Schuld an dem Unfall hätte, Davy rieb sich den wohl angeschlagenen Kopf, und Peter weite erbärmlich. Alles in Allem boten sie einen herzzerreißenden Anblick - wenn ihr Auftauchen nicht so unerwartet gewesen wäre. Ich zupfte Greenie am Ärmel. "Sieht so aus, als ob sich deine Vermutung bestätigt hätte." Wir grinsten uns gegenseitig an. Nev quiekte auf: "Und deshalb bist du in Panik geraten, Cuddly?" Von Seiten der anderen kam nur ein seeliges, wenn auch fassungsloses Seufzen. "Michael!", wisperte Mary, und Hearty sprang vor Freude fast jeden an. "Klasse! Wahnsinn! Wer auch immer das geschafft hat, ich danke ihm! MICKY! Haltet mich fest, oder ich springe vom Balkon!" "Whooo. immer langsam!", Gwen erhob scherzhaft drohend den Zeigefinger. "Ist das wirklich wahr?", ließ sich nun zum erstenmal Millie vernehmen. "Die Monkees sind tatsächlich hier? Keine zehn Meter von uns entfernt? Wie ist das möglich?" "Oh, glaub mir - inzwischen ist nichts mehr unmöglich wenn man es mit dem Dreaded German Chickie Corps zu tun hat.", Fuzzy zwinkerte mir zu. "Und ganz besonders mit unserer Wolle." Wieder legte ich eine perfekte L.B.-Imitation hin. "What?", dann lachte ich. "Hey, ich hab damit wirklich nichts zu tun!" "Ja ja.", kam es mehrstimmig zurück. In dem Moment entdeckte Davy uns und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Er winkte zu uns rauf. "Wen kümmert's denn, wer oder was daran Schuld hat?", rief Jean lauthals dazwischen. "Davy ist da unten!!!" Das löste uns aus unserer faszinierten Spannung. "Was kümmert mich davy? Peter!", rief Cuddly. "Hm, der soll mir gefälligst erklären, warum er nicht auf meine Briefe geantwortet hat!", beschwerte sich Millie. "Aber, das ist doch der Serien-Charakter Peter!", klärte ich sie auf. "Der hat deine Briefe doch gar nicht bekommen!" "Ach so, ja, richtig." "Michael!", war Mary's gewöhnlich einfacher Kommentar, diesmal in Einklang mit Fuzzy, Patty und Nev. "Micky, ich komme!!!", wurden sie von einer zu allem entschlossenen Hearty übertönt. Mehr einer Herde Kühe gleich als einer Hühnerschar trampelten hinunter in den Garten. "Hi Chicks!", begrüßte uns Davy fröhlich, während Peter augenblicklich bei unserem Anblick zu Schniefen aufhörte. Auch Micky und Mike verstummten in ihrem Gezanke und blickten zu uns auf. Micky grinste breit und zufrieden. "Hm, hab ich uns also doch richtig hergeschleust." "Wieso denn du?!?", entgegnete Mike sofort, woraufhin Micky nur grinsend die Achseln zuckte. "Guys, was um alles in der Welt macht ihr hier?", fand Gwen als erste die Sprache wieder, während sie darum bemüht war, Hearty davon abzuhalten, Micky in die Arme zu springen. "Das frage ich mich auch.", jammerte Peter. Ihm war das Ganze sichtlich unheimlich, denn er blickte sich immer wieder wie ein verschrecktes Kind um. "Frag das diese beiden Superhirne.", Davy deutete auf Micky und Mike, die plötzlich sehr damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Fingerspitzen zu inspizieren. "Ach, das könnt ihr uns auch drinnen erzählen.", machte Greenie einen Einschnitt. "Es geht euch doch gut, oder?", erkundigte sie sich fürsorglich. "Keiner verletzt?" "Nö.", antwortete Micky für alle, Peter schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Na, dann kommt rein!", forderte Cuddly auf. Vergessen war ihr anfänglicher Schock. "Auf jeden Fall ist es schön, euch so bald wiederzusehen!", fügte Mary hinzu. "Finde ich auch.", Davy musterte uns der Reihe nach. "Sagt mal, habt ihr euch vermehrt?" "Geringfügig.", lächelte ich zurück. "Willkommen in der Gegenwart!", begrüßten wir die vier auf's Herzlichste, dann umringten wir sie und folgten Cuddly zurück ins Haus, wo wir es uns, so gut es ging im Wohnzimmer, das uns nun nicht mehr so riesig erschien, gemütlich machten. Die Monkees saßen auf der großen Couch, wir auf dem Boden darum, während Cuddly eifrig Getränke und Knabberzeug anschleppte, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. "Nun setz dich doch endlich mal hin, Kind!", scherzte ich mit Nachdruck, woraufhin sie sich endlich im Schneidersitz neben mich niederließ. "Ist jeder versorgt?", fragte sie noch einmal in die Runde, woraufhin wir alle unsere gefüllten Gläser erhoben. Micky hatte die Chipstüte gebunkert und langte kräftig zu. "Hmmm. lecker!", mampfte er, von Mike mit einem pikierten Seitenblick bedacht. "So nun erzählt doch endlich mal!", forderte Mary ungeduldig auf. "Wie seid ihr auf die Idee gekommen, uns einen Besuch abzustatten?" Da Micky mit Essen beschäftigt war, übernahm Mike das Wort. "Es fing damit an, daß ihr uns verlassen hattet.", begann er. Wir hingen an seinen Lippen - ganz gleich ob Nezhead oder nicht. "Und es war irgendwie sehr einsam im Pad. Nun ja, uns ging es mehr schlecht als Recht, es wollten keine Auftritte mehr kommen, und Mr. Babbit machte uns die Hölle heiß." "Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, was wir manchmal für bescheuerte Abenteuer erlebt haben!", fiel Micky dazwischen. Dann sah er unsere stummen Blicke. "Öhm. okay, ihr wißt das wohl.", und griff wieder in die Chipsschüssel. Mike fuhr in seiner Erzählung fort: "Tja, und eines Tages rief uns Mr. Nimmersatt hier zu meiner Rechten" - Micky verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse in Richtung des Freundes, was Mike erwiderte - "nach draußen, und was glaubt ihr, was dort nett geparkt vor unserer Haustür stand?" "Die Zeitmaschine!", riefen Greenie und ich im Chor. Die Monkees musterten uns mit erfreuten Blicken, nur Peter rief überrascht aus: "Woher wißt ihr das?", was wir alle mit einem Lächeln erwiderten. Mike fuhr fort: "Wir haben nicht lange überlegt und beschlossen euch einen Gegenbesuch abzustatten." "Du hast nicht lange überlegt!", widersprach Peter und krallte sich noch fester an das Sofakissen auf seinem Schoß. "Ich hab gesagt, ich find's nicht gut, die Gesetze der Physik zu übergehen. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen! Wir haben keine Ahnung, auf was wir uns da eingelassen haben!" "Ach komm schon, Peter!", entgegnete Micky und stellte mit Nachdruck die Chipsschüssel auf den Tisch. "Wer vermißt uns schon in unserer Dimension?" "Ich rede nicht von unserer Dimension, sondern von dieser hier!", raunte Peter und blickte sich ängstlich um. Wir Chickies wechselten einige bedeutende Blicke. "Ich glaube, dafür ist es schon ein wenig zu spät.", meinte Fuzzy. Die Monkees horchten auf. "Wieso?", wollte Davy wissen. Ein Anflug von Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Nun, die Veränderung hat bereits eingesetzt. In dem Moment, als ihr in unserer Dimension eingetroffen seid, hat sie begonnen, sich zu verändern. Wir alle hier", sie deutete auf ihre elf Mitchickies, "leben eigentlich in verschiedenen Teilen Deutschlands. Heute Morgen fanden wir uns plötzlich alle in derselben Straße wieder." "Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß die Veränderung noch nicht abgeschlossen ist.", fügte ich leise hinzu. Peter riß erschrocken die Augen auf. "Ich hab's doch gewußt! Es ist falsch! Was ist, wenn etwas ganz furchtbar Schreckliches passiert?!" "Aber Peter, beruhige dich doch!", gebot Greenie Einhalt. "Was soll denn schon großartig Schlimmes passieren? Was habt ihr vor eurer Zeitreise in den Time Engine eingegeben?" "Nur 2001, German Chickies.", gab Micky kleinlaut zu. Ich räusperte mich. "Hm, das ist in der Tat wenig. Kein Wunder, daß hier alles ein wenig durcheinander geraten ist. Aber ich denke, das löst sich auf, wenn ihr wieder zurück reist." "Ähm.", begann Micky auf einmal herum zu drucksen und suchte Hilfe bei Mike, welcher aber nur unbeholfen auf seine Fingerspitzen starrte. "Was?", fragten wir fordernd und unheilahnend. "Nun, das könnte ein Problem werden.", begann Micky vorsichtig. "Wieso?", allmählich spannte sich die Situation. "Ich. ich gaube, die Zeitmaschine ist bei der Landung ein wenig. kaputt gegangen.", nun war es heraus und die Monkees guckten betroffen drein. "Wie bitte?!", ich konnte es nicht fassen. "Was habt ihr denn damit angestellt?" "Nun.", wieder war es Micky, der herumstotterte, während die anderen sich zurück hielten. Peter fing wieder an zu schniefen. "Wir wollten eine kleine Spritztour machen, und während der Fahrt alberten wir herum." "Ihr habt herum gealbert!", warf Mike ein. Davy kicherte bei dem Gedanken zurück. "Naja, und dann haben wir uns überlegt, wie es wohl wäre, einfach so in eure Zeit zu fahren, und." "Da habt ihr einfach in voller Fahrt auf den roten Knopf gedrückt?", beendete ich halb entgeistert, halb amüsiert. An dem bedrückten Schweigen und den gesenkten Köpfen der Monkees entnahmen wir, daß ich damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Eine Weile herrschte Stille, in der kaum einer wagte zu atmen, doch dann brachen wir fast gleichzeitig in schallendes Gelächter aus. Verdutzt sahen sich die Monkees erst gegenseitig, dann uns an, und dann fielen sie vorsichtig in unser Gelächter ein. Selbst Mike schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. "Und dann seid ihr in voller Fahrt in Cuddly's Garten gebrettert!", gackerte Greenie. "Herrlich!" "Na, Gott sei Dank ist euch nichts passiert!", fiel Mary ein. "Oder uns.", warf Gwen ein. "Ja, aber die Zeitmaschine ist wohl hin.", meinte Micky. "Meinst du nicht, du könntest sie wieder reparieren?", fragte Fuzzy. "Immerhin hast du bis jetzt doch fast alles wieder hinbekommen." Micky hob die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich kennwe mich mit dieser Technik überhaupt nicht aus, aber ich musste's versuchen." "Laß dir ruhig Zeit.", entfuhr es Hearty, was uns Chickies wieder zum Lachen brachte. "Aber Hearty hat recht.", fand Cuddly. "Schließlich habt ihr sechs schon zweimal das Vergnügen gehabt. Jetzt sind wir mal dran, und das kann ruhig etwas länger dauern.", sie zwinkerte vergnügt in Peter's Richtung, der etwas verwirrt zurückblinzelte. "Zweimal?", fragte Mike nach, doch ich winkte ab. "Don't ask!" Wir quatschten noch eine ganze Weile ganz unbefangen - zumindest wir sechs. Es war, als seien alte Freunde heimgekehrt, und in gewisser Weise stimmte das auch. Und es beflügelte uns auch, daß die TV-Monkees von unserem Besuch so angetan waren, daß sie unsere Dimension hatten aufsuchen wollen. Die anderen sechs Chickies waren noch ein wenig benommen, genau wie wir zu Anfang auch, konnten sie die wideren Umstände noch nicht so ganz begreifen. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie noch, irgendwann aufzuwachen und festzustellen, daß sie alle den selben Traum gehabt hatten. Und auf eine gewisse Weise stimmte das ja auch. Und solange dieser seltsame Traum anhielt, wollten wir ihn auskosten. "Und was jetzt?", Patty hatte diese Frage in den Raum gestellt. "Wie, was jetzt?", in meinem Dusel war ich noch etwas begriffsstutzig. "Na, wie geht's weiter? Ich meine, durch diesen kleinen. ähm. Dimensions- Unfall könnten sich für uns ganz entscheidene Probleme ergeben." "Und die wären?", begriff ich immer noch nicht (oder wollte es nicht begreifen). "Habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht, was und wer alles durch diese Veränderung beeinflußt wurde?" Wir schüttelten stumm die Köpfe. Mags griff den Gedanken auf. "Bezieht sich die Veränderung nur auf diese Straße und auf uns oder geht sie darüber hinaus? Sind wir die einzigen Menschen oder existiert außerhalb dieser Straße das ganz normale Leben? Und wenn ja, in welcher Stadt befinden wir uns dann?" "Ist das wichtig?", wollte Jean wissen. Mags antwortete: "Na von irgendwas müssen wir schließlich auch leben, oder? Die Vorräte, die jeder im Haus hat, reichen schließlich nicht ewig." "Ich bin mir gar nicht mal sicher, ob ich überhaupt irgendwelche Vorräte habe.", überlegte Greenie halblaut. "Der Gedanke ist gar nicht mal so falsch." "Ich würde mir keine Gedanken machen.", war sich Mary sicher. "Ich glaube, daß außerhalb dieser Straße alles ganz normal ist. Die Angaben auf dem Time Engine waren zu ungenau, um irgendetwas völlig zu verändern. Anders ist es nicht zu erklären, daß wir uns all dessen bewußt sind." "Was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte Nev erstaunt. Mary hob die Schultern und sagte inbrünstig und im tiefsten Texanisch: "I just don't have any idea!" Mike blinzelte irritiert. "Don't do that!" "I'm thorry.", lächelte Mary lieb. "Aber das läßt sich herausfinden.", plötzlich war Fuzzy voller Tatendrang und sprang auf. "Wer kommt mit mir in die Stadt zum Einkaufen. falls es sowas noch gibt.", setzte sie vorsichtshalber hinzu. Mary hob die Hand, dann Mags, Gwen und Greenie. Auch Davy stand auf, doch Fuzzy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir erstmal alleine losziehen um die Gegend zu erkunden. Sorry Davy." Ich wandte mich an Hearty und raunte ihr zu: "Hab ich eben richtig gehört? Fuzzy weist Davy zurück?", und Hearty grinste zurück: "Unglaublich, was?" Wir stülpten alle unsere Taschen um, und legten unser Geld für einen reichhaltigen Einkauf an Lebensmitteln zusammen. Doch als wir Cuddly's Haus verlassen wollten, erwartete uns eine neue Überraschung. "Komisch, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß wir vorhin diese Treppe hinaufgegangen sind.", wunderte sich Patty. "Was für eine Treppe?!", entgegnete Cuddly. "Na diese hier, die zum Wohnzimmer hinaufführt." "Mein Wohnzimmer liegt nicht im Obergeschoß!" "Und was ist dann das hier?", ließ Patty nicht locker. "Huh?!" Cuddly drängelte sich an Patty, Gwen und Millie vorbei, um als erste die eigentlich nicht existente Treppe hinunter zu hetzen und zum Ausgang zu stürmen. Doch der Ausgang war kein Ausgang mehr, im ursprünglichen Sinne. "Zwickt mich, Chickies, ich glaub's nicht!" "Was denn?", wir polterten hinterher. "Die Straße ist weg!" "WAAAAS?!?!" Wir erreichten die Tür und drängelten uns hindurch. "Müssen wir den Gag mit der Tür eigentlich immer machen?", beschwerte sich Nev, dann verstummte sie. Wir staunten - Chickies gleichermaßen wie Monkees. Die Straße war tatsächlich nicht mehr da. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür erstreckte sich ein großräumiges einzelnes Zimmer, ähnlich wie der Wohnraum im Monkees Pad, nur viel größer. Die Wände waren wie der Rainbow-Room angestrichen, und elf weitere Aufgänge mit Treppen führten in obere Bereiche (vermutlich unsere ehemaligen Häuser, bzw. Wohnungen). An der einen Längsseite war ein Kamin eingelassen, der aber aufgrund des warmen Wetters nicht brannte. An einer der Seitenwände stand eine gemütlich wirkende Couch, davor ein Tisch mit einem großen Fernseher plus Videorekorder. Der Boden war mit einem langfelligen Teppich ausgelegt, eine weitere Tür führte in den Keller, und ein doppeltüriger Wandschrank zierte die andere Seitenwand. Des weiteren gab es noch einen Schreibtisch auf dem ein Computer stand. Die Glastür an der zweiten Längswand führte hinaus in einen üppigen Garten und enthüllte den Blick auf einen gewaltigen Swimmingpool. "By George - das ist das Chickies Pad!", rief Fuzzy in einer Mischung aus Begeisterung und Erstaunen aus. "Bei Bibo!", pflichtete ihr Nev bei und klappte ganz nebenbei der neben ihr stehenden Hearty den Unterkiefer hoch. "Wow.", war alles, was mir dazu einfiel, dann drehten wir uns um und erdrückten die Monkees in einem spontanen Group-Hug. "Whoo, womit haben wir das denn verdient?", wunderte sich Davy, genoß aber sichtlich die Umarmung. "Ja, wie sind doch schließlich für diesen ganzen Schlamassel hier verantwortlich.", fügte Peter noch immer ein wenig schuldbewußt hinzu. "Eben!", freuten wir uns im Chor. "Ihr habt das Chickies-Pad wirklich werden lassen!", jubelte Mary. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie euch das gelungen ist - ihr vermutlich auch nicht, aber trotzdem - Danke!!!" Und sie sprach für uns alle. Die vier Freiwilligen brachen nun auf, während wir anderen es uns im Chickies Pad heimisch machten. Greenie hatte nun doch beschlossen, nicht mitzugehen, und lief stattdessen völlig begeistert von einer Ecke des Pads in die andere, um auch wirklich jeden Winkel zu erforschen und zu begutachten. "Der Fernseher funktioniert nicht!", beklagte sich Peter, nachdem er erfolglos den Bildschirm eingeschaltet hatte. Greenie lachte: "Das ist kein Fernseher, das ist ein Computer!" Automatisch wich Peter einige Schritte zurück. Er erinnerte sich noch allzugut an seine Begegnung mit DJ 61, anders die zwei Technik-Freaks. "Was?! Dieses kleine Ding soll ein Computer sein?!", rief Micky ungläubig aus, während Mike mit wachsendem Interesse den grauschwarzen Kasten inspizierte. "Wie schaltet man ihn ein?", wollte er wissen. "Muß man mit ihm sprechen?" "Nein!", lachte Nev. "So weit ist unsere Technik nun doch nicht.", und mit zwei Handgriffen schaltete sie den PC ein. Er gab ein leises Piepen von sich und kurz darauf erschien das Desktop-Bild - es zeigte natürlich die Monkees, eine Szene aus ihrem "No Time"-Clip. Nev grinste verlegen, doch Micky und Mike beobachteten das kleine technische Wunderwerk mit leuchtenden Augen. "Wow! Und jetzt?", wollte Micky wissen. "Was macht man damit?", drückte es Mike spezifischer aus. "Nun, man kann damit alles mögliche machen, man arbeitet damit oder spielt.", zählte Nev auf. ".und man kann im Internet surfen." "Wie bitte, man kann mit dem Ding surfen??", Micky riß die Augen auf, und wir Chickies mußten bei seinem Anblick lachen. "Nein, nein", beschwichtigte Greenie. "So bezeichnet man die Art, wie man durchs Internet geht." "Internez?", quiekte Davy vom anderen Ende des Zimmers, wo er gerade den Schrank inspiziert hatte und nur die Hälfte des Gesprächs mitgekriegt hatte. Neugierig kam er näher. "Nein, InterNET!", lachte Greenie und versuchte zu erklären: "Ein interaktives Datennetz mit vielen Webseiten durch die man per Mouseclick gehen bzw surfen musste." "Hä?!", faßte es Micky konkret zusammen. "Ich versteh kein Wort.", gab auch Mike zu. "Was macht ihr mit Mäusen?" Greenie konnte nicht mehr und brach in haltloses Gekicher aus. "Also, ich versuch's mal zu erklären", übernahm ich die Initiative und ging online. "Das hier", ich hob die Computermouse hoch. "ist die sogenannte Mouse, mit ihr bewegt man den Cursor", mit einem Finger deutete ich auf den kleinen Pfeil, der sich auf dem Bildschirm bewegte, "über die Website oder auch Homepage, die man mittels einer Adresse ermittelt.", mein Finger zeigte auf das lange Feld am oberen Bildschirmrand. "Es gibt zu jedem Thema hunderte bis tausende von Websites - egal was. Meistens sind sie privat, also nicht offiziell, das heißt sie können Fehler enthalten." Ich tippte mit meinem patentierten Ein-Finger-System schnell eine Adresse ins Feld und drückte auf Enter, was Mike und Micky interessiert beobschteten. Selbst Peter schmulte zwischen den Schultern der beiden hindurch auf den Bildschirm. "Chickies.fans-in.de", las Micky. "Hey, seid ihr das?" Das erscheinende Gruppenbild auf dem bunten Hintergrund beantwortete seine Frage. Wir nickten stolz. "Yep, das ist unsere Homepage." "Und durch das Klicken auf diese markierten Wörter oder Bilder - genannt Links", fuhr ich fort. " kommt man zu anderen Seiten, die entweder zu dieser Hauptseite dazu gehören oder zu völlig neuen führen." "Darf ich auch mal?", war Mike Feuer und Flamme. "Laß mich zuerst!", Micky grabschte sich die Mouse. "Ich möchte auch mal sehen!", ließ sich Peter vernehmen, und drängelte sich dazwischen. Doch als auch Davy dazu stieß, wurde der Bildschirm plötzlich schwarz. Enttäuschtes Aufstöhnen. "Was ist denn jetzt passiert?", wunderte sich Micky. "Davy, du bist schuld!", murrte Mike. "Gar nicht wahr!", meckerte der Kleine zurück. "Bestimmt hast du wieder den Stecker rausgezogen mit deinen großen Füßen!", beharrte Mike, und Davy verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. "Gar nichts hab ich getan!" "Ist es kaputt?", fragte Peter vorsichtig. "Keine Sorge", beruhigte Greenie. "Ich kenn das. Das passiert ab und zu mal. besonders wenn's um Davy geht." Die Monkees verstanden nicht so ganz, doch wir Chickies amüsierten uns köstlich darüber. "Lassen wir ihn ein wenig Zeit zum ausruhen.", beschloß Nev und schaltete den PC aus. "Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wie man stundenlang davor sitzen kann.", schüttelte Millie den Kopf. "Das dachte ich anfangs auch.", lachte ich. "Aber das Ding macht süchtig!" "Ehrlich??", schockiert blickte Peter mich an. Lachend winkte ich ab. "Na, noch sauer?", wandte sich Jean an Davy und strich ihm über den Arm. Seine verbiesterte Mine schmolz augenblicklich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Wir kebbeln uns andauernd. wie war noch mal dein Name?" "Jean.", sagte Jean. Davy's Lächeln wurde noch strahlender. "Jean ist ein schöner Name!" Doch bevor er auf die Idee kommen konnte, mit den Fingern zu schnippen und zu shuffeln, schwang die Wohnungstür auf und die vier Ausflügler betraten vollbetütet das Pad. "Oh, ich sehe, ihr hattet Erfolg?", freute sich Patty. Auch Nev machte einen Luftsprung. "Juchuh! Endlich, ich bin am Verhungern!" "Uff!", stöhnend stellten Fuzzy und Mary ihre Einkaufstüten auf den Tisch ab und ließen sich auf die Couch fallen. "Leute, nie wieder!" "So schlimm?", erkundigte sich Cuddly, doch von Fuzzy und Mary kam nur ein synchrones Stöhnen. Mags lugte zwischen ihren Einkaufstüten hervor und berichtete: "Da draußen scheint die Hölle los zu sein. Die kaufen ein, als würde die Welt morgen untergehen. Also im Grunde ganz normal.", setzte sie grinsend hinzu. Hilfreich nahm ich ihr die Last ab. Greenie griff nach den Tüten auf dem Tisch. "Ich trag die erstmal zu mir nach oben. In meinem Kühlschrank ist genug Platz." "Ich helfe dir!", bot sich Davy sofort an und nahm ihr eine der Taschen wieder ab. Ich drehte mich zu Gwen um und sagte: "Und wir folgen euch unauffällig und geruchslos." Hintereinander stiefelten wir die Treppe hinauf und luden die Taschen auf dem Küchentisch ab. Dann gingen Gwen und ich wieder hinunter. Unterwegs schüttelte ich lächelnd den Kopf. Es war wirklich Greenies Wohnung, und trotzdem lag eine Treppe drunter das imaginäre Chickies Pad - es war skurril! Währenddessen räumte Greenie langsan die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank. Davy sah sich schweigend in der Küche um. Es schien, als läge ihm was auf dem Herzen, doch als traue er sich nicht, es auszusprechen. Lange überlegte er, wie er anfangen sollte. "Ähm. ich. Greenie." "Wolltest du mir nicht helfen?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. "Ja! Sicher! Was soll ich tun?", war er plötzlich ein wenig zu eifrig. "Gib mir die Sachen aus den Tüten die in den Kühlschrank müssen, oder verstaue die restlichen Dinge im Schrank dort." "Okay.", wieder schwieg er fast bedrückt. Still räumte er Nudeln und Reis in den Küchenschrank, aber immer wieder warf er einen verstohlenen Seitenblick rüber zu Greenie, die das allerdings nicht bemerkte. "Greenie?", fragte Davy schließlich leise. "Hm?" "Ähm. nun. findest du nicht auch, daß. daß unser letztes Treffen. ein wenig." "Was?" "Hm.", sein Blick wanderte unruhig im Zimmer umher und fiel schließlich auf ein Portrait-Foto; Das an der Wand hing. "Wer ist das?", wechselte er schnell das Thema. "Das ist Bio, mein Freund.", sagte Greenie, nicht ohne Stolz. "Oh.", es klang fast enttäuscht. Plötzlich war Davy sehr still. Schweigend räumten sie den Rest in den Küchenschrank. "Was wolltest du vorhin eigentlich sagen?", fiel Greenie wieder ein, als sie und Davy sich auf den Weg zurück nach unten machten. Doch er zuckte nur kurz die Schultern und ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen. "Och, nichts weiter."  
  
"Hey ihr zwei!", wurden sie im Chickies Pad von Mary begrüßt. "Was habt ihr denn so lange allein dort oben getrieben?", zog sie die beiden auf. Greenie schaute sie nur verwundert an, während Davy sich scheinbar teilnahmslos zu Peter, Mags, Millie und Cuddly auf die Couch vor den Fernseher setzte. Doch bevor sich irgendjemand allzuviele Gedanken über das Geschehene oder Nichtgeschehene machen konnte, meldete sich Cuddly aufgeregt: "Hey, Chickies! Die zeigen einen Freitag der 13. Film, ich glaube, den ersten." "Echt? Cool!", sofort stürmten Fuzzy, Mary und ich - also known as the Jason-Fan-Brigade - zum Fernseher. "Das ist sogar ein Jason-Marathon!", entdeckte Mary, die Mags die TV- Zeitung aus der Hand gerissen und den Videotext eingeschaltet hatte. "Sie zeigen Teil 1-3." "Oh ja!", Fuzzy hatte fast Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. "Das süße Kissen!" "Hä?", wunderte sich Micky. "Du hast nicht gelebt, bis du ein Kissen um seine Mama weinen gesehen hast!", kicherte ich, und Mary drängte: "Au ja, laßt uns die Filme gucken, ja? Wir machen Popcorn und kommentieren die Filme, das wird lustig!" Doch Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, keine Horrorfilme! Ich hab Angst!" Auch Hearty schüttelte sich. "Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung! Das ist nichts für mich!" "Und was ist, wenn ich dich beschütze?", raunte ihr Micky schelmisch ins Ohr. Schlagartig änderte sich Hearty's Gesichtsausdruck. "Das ist etwas anderes, ich bin dabei!" Doch Peter war nicht ganz so leicht umzustimmen. "Ich mag nun mal keine Gruselfilme.", beharrte er. "Womöglich macht ihr auch noch alles dunkel und unterlegt den Film mit unheimlichen Geräuschen." "Och, Peter!", versuchte Fuzzy zu beschwichtigen. "Glaub mir, das macht Spaß! Der Film ist so schlecht, daß er nicht gruselig sein kann! Wenn wir alle zusammen gucken und herum albern. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben!" "Außerdem sind wir ja bei dir.", fügte ich lächelnd hinzu, und Mags, Cuddly und Millie schlossen ihre Arme um den verängstigten Monkee. "Ja, wir passen schon auf, daß dir nichts passiert.", sagte Cuddly, während Mags ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. .Und augenblicklich spürte ich wieder den kleinen giftigen Stachel der Eifersucht in meinem Magen, verdrängte ihn aber sofort wieder. Dies hier war keine Frage von Besitzanspruch oder dergleichen. 'Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!', schalt ich mich. "Also, was sagt ihr?", stellte ich die Frage in die Runde. "Wollen wir uns einen unheimlich lustigen Filmabend machen?", und alle nickten einverstanden. "Ich mache das Popcorn!", bot ich schnell an, während sich die anderen auf die Couch oder davor zusammen kuschelten. "Warte!", rief Fuzzy und sprang noch einmal von ihrem Platz zwischen Mary und Davy auf. "Ich helfe dir.", und sie folgte mir in meine Küche. Während ich die Maiskörner in einer großen Pfanne über dem Herd zum platzen brachte und Fuzzy erst Puderzucker und Salz aus der Speisekammer beförderte und anschließend Butter in der Mikrowelle erwärmte, fragte sie mich: "Bist du ein wenig eifersüchtig?" "Wie kommst du darauf. ich meine, wieso sollte ich?" - Mist, voll erwischt! "Ach, ich hab doch deinen Blick vorhin gesehen. Du bist neidisch auf Mags, Cuddly und Millie, weil sie so um Peter schwärmen." "Das. das ist nicht wahr!", stritt ich sofort ab, doch Fuzzy's durchdringender Blick haftete auf mir und ich gab auf. "Ja, doch, ich bin ein wenig eifersüchtig. Aber ich will es nicht sein!", ich atmete tief durch. "Mann, sie haben ein Recht darauf, immerhin hatten wir tatsächlich zweimal die Möglichkeit mit ihnen zusammen zu sein, die anderen noch kein einziges Mal. Ich gönne es ihnen. Nur." "Nur was?", hakte Fuzzy nach. Ich zögerte. Die Wahrheit war, ich hatte mir ingeheim Hoffnungen gemacht. Ich wußte, daß ich nie eine echte Chance bei Mike hätte. Aber Peter. Er war so lieb gewesen, in beiden Dimensionen. Und jetzt. Ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, also ließ ich es bleiben. "Ach nichts.", sagte ich stattdessen. "Was soll dieser ganze Besitzanspruch? Die vier Jungs haben ihren eigenen Kopf und ein Recht auf ihre eigene Entscheidung. Hauptsache wir bleiben alle Freunde und zerstreiten uns nicht wegen irgendeiner blöden Kleinigkeit." Das poppen in der Pfanne hatte aufgehört und ich füllte zwei gleichgroße Portionen in zwei Schüsseln. "Aber mal ganz nebenbei -", ich grinste spitzbübisch. "- glaubst du, da könnte was laufen. zwischen Davy und Greenie?" "Bitte?!", entrüstete sich Fuzzy künstlich. "Nur über meine Leiche!" Wir lachten, dann süßte ich die eine Schüssel Popcorn mit dem Puderzucker, während Fuzzy das Salz und die zerlaufene Butter über die andere goß. Jeder von uns schnappte sich seine Schüssel und trug sie hinunter. Fuzzy drängelte sich zurück auf ihren Platz, nicht ohne, daß ihr Micky vorher das Popcorn mit einem lauten "Food!"-Schrei aus der Hand grabschte. Der erste Film lief schon und Peter hielt sich bereits seit dem Vorspann die Hände vor die Augen, doch man konnte deutlich sehen, daß er die Finger gespreizt hielt. Millie hatte sich vor der Couch an seine Beine angelehnt, während Cuddly und Mags an seine Schultern gekuschelt waren. Mary hatte ihren Kopf auf Fuzzy's Schoß gelegt, und Fuzzy wiederum ihren Kopf an Davy's Schulter gelehnt, was dazu führte daß Davy mehr oder weniger freiwillig halb auf Mike's Schoß hing. Jean saß zu Davy's Füßen und knabberte wie er vor Spannung an den Fingernägeln. Micky hockte vor der Couch zwischen Hearty und Gwen, welche die salzigen Popcorn gebunkert hatten und fühlte sich offenbar pudelwohl. Während er kaum die Augen vom Bildschirm löste und mit offenem Mund kaute, ließ er sich von rechts und links mit Popcorn füttern. Und ich hatte mich noch zwischen Greenie, Patty und Nev am Fußende vor Davy und Mike gequetscht und die Beine angezogen. Wo das süße Popcorn abgeblieben war wußte keiner. Es war mir gleich zu Anfang aus den Händen gerissen worden und nach fünf Minuten bekam ich eine leere Schüssel zurück, aber das war egal. Die "Jason-Brigade" kommentierte den Film und seinen kläglichen Versuch mit billigen Mitteln Grusel und Schrecken zu erzeugen, und untermalten ihn stattdessen mit unseren eigenen Spezial-Effekten. Trotzdem konnten wir es nicht verhindern, daß das Finale uns in den Bann zog. Es war fast totenstill im Raum, nur die Geräusche vom Film waren zu hören. Die Spannung steigerte sich, und als am Ende die Wasserleiche unerwartet und schwammig grün aus dem Wasser auftauchte, um sich auf ihr letztes Opfer zu stürzen - war es ausgerechnet Mike, der so schrill aufschrie, daß wir alle zusammen fuhren und die Köpfe nach ihm umdrehten. "Was ist los?!", rief Mary besorgt, während Fuzzy nervös kicherte. "Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, daß ausgerechnet du so schwache Nerven hast.", neckte Micky. Mike starrte mit schreckenserweiterten Augen in die Runde. "Irgendetwas hat plötzlich nach meinem Fuß gegriffen!", verteidigte Mike sich. Nev hob schuldbewußt die Schultern. "Sorry, ich brauchte einfach was zum kneten." Ich lachte laut. Mike strafte mich mit einem bösen Blick. "Das ist nicht komisch! Ich hab mich zu Tode erschreckt!" "Wir hätten dich vielleicht vorwarnen sollen. Nev hat die Angewohnheit, furchbar gern an anderer Leute Füße herumzukneten. Außerdem massiert sie unheimlich gern." "Und gut!", setzte Greenie hinzu. "Ich liebe sie dafür.", bekannte ich. "Meine Füße stehen dir jederzeit zur Verfügung." "Meine nicht, ich bin kitzlig.", stellte Hearty klar. Und Mike grummelte weiter: "Das nächste Mal warnst du mich vor, okay? Da bekommt man ja 'nen Herzschlag!" "Klar, Mike, sicher.", grinste Micky ihn weiter an. "Nur deswegen, ist schon klar." Wir lachten und genossen den zweiten Film - und die oskarreife Vorstellung eines Kissenbezuges mit Mutterkomplex - doch noch währenddessen begannen die ersten schon zu gähnen, und während der dritte Film begann, war Jean schon auf Davy's Schoß eingeschlafen. Wir beschlossen schlafen zu gehen, und da wir keine Lust hatten, alle allein in unseren Zimmern zu schlafen, holten wir alle unsere Decken bzw. Schlafsäcke herunter und bauten uns eine gemütliche Liegewiese auf dem Fußboden des Chickies Pad. Kaum, daß mein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean to a Daydream Believer and a home coming quee-hee-hee-heen." Fuzzy stöhnte und in alter Gewohnheitschlug sie mit einer Hand auf den vermeintlichen Wecker. Doch anstatt wie sonst mit einem leisen Knacken auszugehen, gab er ein entrüstetes "Aua!" von sich. Ein Kichern folgte. Fuzzy fuhr hoch und blickte in die kugelrunden Augen von Davy, der sich den Kopf rieb. Neben ihm hockte Micky, der sich scheinbar köstlich amüsierte. "Du wolltest ja unbedingt die Mädels mit einem Lied wecken.", kicherte er weiter, und Davy warf ihm einen pfeilbespickten Blick zu. "Ich hielt das für eine nette Idee.", beharrte er. Inzwischen hatte sich Fuzzy wieder in die Wirklichkeit eingefunden und der Vorfall war ihr nun peinlich. "Sorry, Davy! Tut mir wirklich leid, ich dachte, du seist mein Wecker." Einige andere Chickies waren ebenfalls wach geworden. Mary stützte ihren Ellbogen auf und deutete mit dem Daumen auf das schlummernde Deckenknäul neben sich. "Außerdem ist die Anzusingende hier drüben. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Sleepy Jean." "Unser Küken.", tatterte Greenie scherzhaft und gähnte. "Wer macht Frühstück?", murmelte Nev im Halbschlaf, aber dennoch sich schon voll der wichtigsten Dinge bewußt. "Ich!", verkündete Micky sofort mit einer unerwarteten Begeisterung und eilte die Treppe zu Greenies Küche hinauf. "Warum ist der plötzlich so munter morgens?", wunderte sich Gwen. "Ich geh mal hinterher und schau ihm auf die Finger.", beschloß Mike, kämpfte sich unter seiner Decke hervor und lief - lediglich bekleidet mit schwarzen Boxershorts - seinem Bandmate hinterher. .und vier Zungen rollten aus geöffneten sabbernden Mündern heraus. Vier? Ja, vier, was aus dem lauten Schnarchen aus meinem Schlafsack resultierte. Mary grinste, und Fuzzy schüttelte den Kopf. "Manche Dinge ändern sich wirklich nicht."  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später war auch der Rest von uns mehr oder minder wach, und ausgelassen stiefelten wir - allesamt noch in Schlafklamotten und Peter zusätzlich noch mit einem Teddybär im Arm, den er sich von Nev ausgeliehen hatte - nach oben um zu sehen, was das Frühstück machte. Doch nicht der gedeckte Tisch oder der Duft von frischem Toast oder Eiern erwartete uns, sondern ein entnervter Mike, der argwöhnisch und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen seinen Kumpel Micky betrachtete, der die Ärmel seines Pyjamas hochgekrempelt hatte und mit vor Anstrengung zusammen gekniffenen Augen und gekräuselter Stirn in einem Haufen von Schrauben und Metall hockte, das einmal der Toaster gewesen war. "Was ist denn hier los?!", entgeisterte sich Greenie. "Was habt ihr mit meinem Toaster angestellt???" Mike deutete mit dem Kopf in Micky's Richtung. "Was heißt hier ihr? Er! Ich habe den Toaster nicht mal angerührt, weil Mr. Schraubenschlüssel hier mich sonst gebissen hätte!" "Das Ding ist kaputt.", behauptete Micky fachmännisch. "Der Schalter musste nicht einrasten. aber ich kann nirgendwo den Fehler finden." Greenie trat an das heran, was einmal ihr Toaster gewesen war, stutzte plötzlich und rolte die Augen zur Decke. Sie griff nach dem Stromkabel und wedelte damit vor Micky's Nase herum. "Hey, du Genie! Du hast nicht zufällig vergessen, den Stecker in die Steckdose zu tun?" Micky's Augen weiteten sich und seine Schultern hoben sich schuldbewußt. "Ups." "Oh Micky!" Er erntete einen freundschaftlichen Schubs gegen die Schulter von Mike. "Wie gut, daß wir einen Elektriker im Haus haben.", meinte Mags schmunzelnd, und Nev bekräftigte: "Ja, man fühlt sich gleich viel sicherer.", dann brachen wir alle in schallendes Gelächter aus - Micky eingeschlossen! Anschließend bereiteten wir gemeinsam das Frühstück vor, während Micky den Toaster wieder zusammen bastelte. Davy, Mike und Peter trugen Geschirr und Lebenmittel ins Pad, wo sie es zu einem großen Picknick aufbauten. Das Frühstück war ausgelassen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange es dauerte, aber es erinnerte mich an die, die ich zusammen mit Fuzzy und Mary hatte. Wir merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, aber keiner schien sich zu langweilen. Es wurde gegessen und geschwatzt, bis Davy schließlich hinter seinem vierten Marmeladen-Brötchen hervorkaute: "Und was unternehmen wir heute?" "Tja, was wollt ihr denn unternehmen?", fragte Fuzzy diplomatisch zurück. Micky überlegte nicht lange. "Na, wenn wir schon mal hier sind möchte ich auch so viel wie möglich von eurer Zeit sehen!" Davy und Peter nickten eifrig, und Mike fragte erwartungsvoll: "Habt ihr fliegende Autos?" Hearty lachte laut. "Nee, also da müssen wir dich enttäuschen!" "Zum Glück!", fügte ich düster hinzu und vollführte die Geste eines sich Übergebenden. Diejenigen, die von meiner Flugangst wußten, grinsten, doch Mike blickte ein wenig enttäuscht drein. "Ich hab geglaubt, im Jahre 2001 seid ihr technisch schon viel weiter." "Sind wir ja auch", warf Patty ein und fügte ironisch hinzu: "Mal abgesehen von ein paar Provinznestern." "Hört, hört!", pflichteten Nev und Hearty bei. "Aber was die medizinischen und technischen Dinge angeht", nahm Millie den Faden wieder auf, "ist es natürlich ganz anders, als ihr es euch vor 30-40 Jahren vorgestellt habt." "Zusammenfassend ist zu sagen: Alles wird irgendwie immer.", Greenie machte eine dramatische Pause und vollführte eine beschreibende Geste, während sie Cuddly angrinste, ".kleiner." "Hey, sag nichts gegen mein Auto!", gab diese sofort zurück. "Ach schade, daß ihr das Monkeemobile nicht mitgebracht habt.", lenkte Nev ein und geriet schon wieder ins Schwärmen. "Das wäre so klasse gewesen, damit in der Stadt aufzukreuzen! Dieses Auto!!!" "Cool it, cool it!", beruhigte ich sie. "Hm, tja, und der Van ist ja leider auch noch tot.", seufzte Greenie. Da bleibt uns nur eine Alternative.", räumte Fuzzy ein. "Doch nicht der Bus?" Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob das Entsetzen in Mary's Gesicht gespielt war oder nicht. "Nee", gab Fuzzy zurück. "Laufen." Allgemeines Murren war die Antwort.  
  
Eine Stunde später brachen wir auf. Einer Völkerwanderung gleich nahmen wir den halbstündigen Weg in die Stadt in Angriff. Und es war wenig verwunderlich, daß wir sämtliche Blicke auf uns zogen. Alle Leute verdrehten sich die Hälse nach unserem bunten Haufen, und die Kids tuschekten und kicherten hinter uns her. Doch uns kümmerte das nicht, wir waren eher noch stolz darauf, so völlig aus dem Rahmen der heutigen Zeit zu fallen. Zwar wimmelte es vor Leuten der verschiedensten Kulturen unmd Stilrichtungen, doch die Monkees setzten allem noch die Krone auf: Davy in seinem roten 8-Button Samthemd und der Kordel um den Hals, auf die er keinesfalls hatte verzichten wollten, Micky mit seinem augeplusterten Afro, Peter, der Hippie in Person mit einer Ladung Beads um den Hals, seinem Nehru-Shirt und den Mokkassins, unnd natürlich Mike, der kotelettenbesäumt und trotz dieser unmöglichen Kombination aus hautenger roter Jeans, weißen Cowboystiefeln und rosa Sonnanbrille eine derart coole Würde ausstrahlte, daß jeder augenblicklich verstummte, den er passierte. Oh, und natürlich uns Chickies im Schlepptau nicht zu vergessen, einer Hippie-Kommune nicht unähnlich. Die Leute mußten gedacht haben, wir kämen von einem anderen Planeten, und es wunderte mich keinesfalls, daß einige sogar die Straßenseite wechselten. Den Monkees fiel das natürlich auch auf, doch während Mike sich cool und teilnahmslos gab und Peter jeden offen anlächelte, stieß Davy Micky an und kicherte: "Hey, wir müssen ziemlich erschreckend auf die Menschen hier wirken." "Ja", grinste Micky zurück und deutete auf eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, "Seht mal, die dort verlieren sogar schon ihre Hosen vor Schreck!", er wandte sich an uns, "Ist das etwa jetzt modern???" "Leider ja.". seufzte ich. "Laufen die Mädchen etwa auch so rum?", neugierig blickte sich Davy um. "Äh, weniger."musste Greenie ihn enttäuschen und deutete stasttdessen auf eine Traube sich abknutschender Mädchen vor einem Café, das wir gerade passierten. "Das ist die typische Fraktion Girlies - hautenge Hose mit Mini- Top und Buffalos. Vorzugsweise in der Kinderabeilung eingekauft." Während Davy sich fast den Hals ausrenkte, hatte Micky weiter die Gruppe Jungen beobachten und heimlich deren Gesten nachgeäfft. Er schüttete sich vor Lachen. "Und die kommen sich so groovy vor?" "Cool.", korrigierte Nev. "Findest du?", fragte Peter unschuldig, "Ich find es gar nicht so kühl." "Nein", lachte sie. "Cool ist nur der Ausdruck. Man sagt heute nicht mehr groovy." "Cool ist aber auch nicht mehr so hip.", meinte ich, und Hearty mimte einen Rapper: "Yo man, was geht? Kommste klar, Alter?", woraufhin wir alle lachten. "Hey, ich hab 'ne Idee!", rief Micky plötzlich dazwischen, dann zerrte er ohne Vorwarnung Davy, Mike und Peter ins nächste Klamotten-Geschäft. Uns blieb gerade noch Zeit, uns zu wundern, dann folgten wir ihnen. Als wir das Kaufhaus betraten, fehlte von den Monkees jede Spur - aber man spürte noch ihre Präsens. Man hatte das Gefühl, als braue sich ein Unwettter zusammen, allerdings im positiven Sinne. Man wußte ganz genau, daß gleich etwas passieren würde. "Mike.?" "Davy.?" "Micky.?" "Peeeeter.?" Dann brach es los. Wie im Film ertönte Musik - fetzige Gitarrenriffs und ein rockiger Beat - es erinnerte mich an eine Punk-Version von No Time. Aus vier entgegengesetzten Umkleidekabinen traten gleichzeitig die Monkees heraus - was für ein Auftritt! Und wie hatten sie sich verändert! Der Himmel allein weiß, wie sie's fertig gebracht hatten, sich so schnell umzuziehen. Jetzt trugen sie Skateroutfits mit überweiten Baggyhosen (die Davy noch kleiner erscheinen ließen, als er ohnehin schon war), die Turnschuhe offen. Mike und Peter mit einem hautengen T-Shirt bekleidet, Davy und Micky mit Baseballcappies - natürlich mit dem Schirm nach hinten - und Mike, obercool, mit einer neuen windschnittigen Sonenbrille mit gelben Gläsern. Lediglich um Peter's Hals baumelte noch eine seiner Beads-Ketten, von der er sich wohl nicht trennen konnte, sonst wäre der Wandel perfekt gewesen. Einigen von uns stand vor Erstaunen der Mund offen, andere (unter denen befand ich mich) waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie einfach in Lachen ausbrechen sollten. Greenie und ich entschieden uns schließlich dafür, als Micky superlässig die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob und davon schleichen wollte, indem, er den Gang der Jugendlichen von vorhin übertrieben nachahmte. Doch anscheinend hatte er die Rechnung ohne seine Hose gemacht, Denn anscheinend war sie der Meinung, Micky hätte seine Sache nicht gut genug gemacht - und sie rutschte ihm von den Hüften auf den Boden. Während alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen (außer Peter, der sich verlegen wegdrehte), rückte Mike seine Brille zurecht und nuschelte: "Ich wußte, daß das eine blöde Idee ist..." Micky grinste verlegen und schlich rückwärts in seine Umkleidekabine zurück. "Ich fand's lustig.", meinte Davy schulterzuckend und kehrte ebenfalls in seine Kabine zurück, wobei seine Hosenbeine am Boden schleiften. Mike und Peter folgten dem Beispiel (Mike mit sichtlicher Erleichterung!), um sich wieder in ihre alten Klamotten zu zwängen, wobei wir Hearty davon abhalten mußten, nicht zu Micky in die Umkleidekabine zu stürmen - und auch Jean und Millie stellten sich auf die Zehenspitzen, reckten die Hälse und krochen auf dem Boden herum, um wenigstens einen Blick in die Kabinen erhaschen zu können. "Ts - Kinder!", ich rollte künstlich mit den Augen. "Ja, versteh ich auch nicht.", erwiderte Mary und ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Knie fallen. "Monkees! Monkees! - Davy! Davy!", geiferte Greenie. Endlich kamen die vier fertig umgezogen wieder hervor. Nur Mike hatte immer noch die gelbe Brille auf. "Die gefällt mir.", sagte er schlicht. Wir sahen ihn alle ausdruckslos an. "Wirklich!", bekräftigte er. "So, können wir nun gehen?", wollte Fuzzy zum Aufbruch auffordern, doch Davy fiel ihr ins Wort. "Jetzt schon? Wir haben ja noch nicht mal annähernd alles gesehen." "Oh ja!", stimmte Micky zu. "Nur noch ein paar Minuten." "Okay", stimmte Fuzzy zu und verdrängte den aufkommenden Hunger. "Aber nicht zu lange. Und bleibt wenigstens zu." Sie kam nicht weiter, da stoben alle in verschiedene Richtungen auseinander und verteilten sich über das gesamte dreistöckige Kaufhaus. Fuzzy stand alleine da. ".sammen.", beendete sie. Dann schaute sie sich um. "Hallo.?" Das nun folgende spielte sich wie in einem Monkees-Romp ab - unglaublich, aber wahr! Ich wußte selbst nicht wie uns geschah, aber plötzlich schien die Zeit in doppelter Geschwindigkeit abzulaufen, während von irgendwoher der Song No Time, diesmal in der Monkees-Version, gespielt wurde und mit einer fast unerträglichen Lautstärke durch meine Gehörgänge dröhnte. Micky, Greenie und Mags wuselten in der Musikabteilung herum, hörten sich durch dutzende von CD's durch, und die Chickies machten den Monkee mit dem Techno vertraut, was diesem nur schwer fiel als Musik zu akzeptieren. Mit anderen Worten: Er nahm Reißaus. Mike hatte schnurstracks die Abteilung mit Werkzeugen und Reparatur-Bedarf angepeilt, und kurz darauf war er völlig darin versunken. Peter hatte derweil die Pflanzenwelt entdeckt und erfreute sich zusammen mit Mary, Patty und Millie an der Vielfalt des Grünzeugs. Hearty, Jean und ich vergnügten uns in der Spielwarenabteilung und veranstalteten eine Stofftierschlacht, und Davy hatte sich heillos in der Badezimmerabteilung zwischen all den Spiegeln verirrt. Wo der Rest sich aufhielt wußte keiner von uns, während Fuzzy wie eine kopflose Mutterhenne hinter uns herjagte, in dem wenig erfolgreichen Vorhaben, uns alle wieder auf einen Fleck zusammen zu karren. Doch jeder Romp geht einmal zu Ende, und so befanden wir uns schließlich doch wieder alle zusammen auf der Straße und dem Weg nach Hause, vollgepackt mit Taschen und Tüten voller Kram, den wir unbedingt kaufen mußten. Peter strahlte stolz wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über die Tütchen mit verschiedenen Blumensamen, die er alle am liebsten sofort pflanzen wollte. Ich zwinkerte Fuzzy und Gwen zu - es schien als hätte dieser Peter die besten Chancen zu unserem 2017-Peter zu werden. Micky und Greenie trugen beide je einen Stapel an CD's. Greenie rechtfertigte sich alle paar Meter mit den Worten: "Ich kann einfach in kein Musikgeschäft reingehen, ohne mit CD's wieder rauszukommen." Mike grabschte sich eine CD von Micky's Stapel und betrachtete das viereckige kleine Teil. "Eure Schallplatten werden auch immer kleiner.", murmelte er. Außer der gelben Sonnenbrille, die er immer noch trug, hatte er nichts mitgenommen. In der Werkzeugabteilung war er wohl nichts gewesen, was sich seiner Meinung nach zur Reperatur der Zeitmaschine eignete. Auf einmal spürte Greenie, wie jemand vorsichtig an ihrem Ärmel zupfte. Es war Davy. "Ähm.", räusperte er sich unbeholfen. "Was ist?", fragte sie. "Ich. ich.ähm.", stotterte er auf eine für ihn so untypische Weise, daß Greenie kichern musste. "Davy, was ist los?" Doch gerade als er wieder den Mund öffnete, lenkte Fuzzy Greenie ab, indem sie ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was Greenie mit hochgezogenen Brauen zur Kenntnis nahm. Schon bald waren die zwei in eine angeregte Tuschelei vertieft, und Davy wandte sich enttäuscht ab. Doch lange schmollte er nicht. Er lief zu Jean herüber, zeigte sein strahlendstes Lächeln, während er ihr eine Blume ins Haar steckte. Dann schlang er demonstrativ seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und lief so den Rest de Weges mit ihr. Doch ab und zu drehte er sich zu Greenie um, um zu sehen, ob sie es bemerkte.  
  
Im Chickies Pad angekommen, ließ Micky als erstes lauthals verkünden, er sterbe vor Hunger. Nev pflichtete ihm eifrig bei und Fuzzy knurrte sowieso schon seit einer Stunde der Magen. Die Frage war nur: Wer oder was sollte zum Essen herhalten? Gemeinsam durchforsteten wir Kühlschränke und Eisfächer. Plötzlich ließ sich Nev aus dem untersten Fach ihres Eisschranks vernehmen: "Hey Leute! Ich hab hier noch zwei Kilo. Hack!" Daraufhin brachen dann Fuzzy, Hearty, Greenie und Patty in unkontrolliertes Gelächter aus, während alle anderen sich nur verständnislos ansahen und die Schultern hoben. Aber der Vorschlag wurde fast einstimmig angenommen. Wir bereiteten ein Tacco-Essen vor, und für die Vegetarier einen riesigen Salat und belegte Brote. Das Picknick verlegten wir dieses Mal an die Pool. Das Wetter lud zum Sonnenbaden und Plantschen ein, und wir mussten uns zwingen, uns nicht gleich mit vollen Mägen in die Fluten zu stürzen. Peter nutzte die Zeit, um schon mal einige seiner neu erworbenen Blumen- Samen in den Garten zu pflanzen. Danach hockte er sich freudig davor, als erwartete er, die Blumen würden augenblicklich zu sprießen anfangen. Er hatte den gestreiften Badeanzug aus der "Paris"-Episode an und erweckte tatsächlich den Eindruck eines 5-jährigen Kindes. Wir Chickies lümmelten uns auf Handtüchern und Sonnenliegen um den Pool, während Davy wie die Miniaturausgabe eines Baywatch-Bademeisters in roter Badehose und Sonnenbrille herumstolzierte. "Davy, pass auf, dass du keinen Sonnenstich bekommst!", neckte Mike, der gerade aus dem Chickies-Pad trat - in knappen schwarzen Badeshorts - und dieses Mal rollten fünf Zungen auf den Boden. Davy kümmerte die Warnung seines Kumpels herzlich wenig. Wie zum Trotz grinste er keck über die Schulter zu ihm rüber, nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab und tauchte in einem fast perfekten Kopfsprung in den Pool ab. Fast perfekt in dem Sinne, dass die kleine Wasserfontäne direkt auf Mike's Füße spritzte. Als Davy breit lächelnd wieder auftauchte und sich das Wasser aus den Ohren geschüttelt hatte, stand Mike wie ein Mahnmal vor ihm am Beckenrand. "Davy! Es ist sehr gefährlich, so überhitzt ins kühle Wasser zu springen!" Ein kurzes, fast unmerkliches Nicken zu uns Chickies herüber, ein evil grin von uns zurück, und Patty, Mary und ich sprangen auf, packten den völlig überrumpelten Mike, der keine Gelegenheit bekam, sich zu wehren, hoben ihn hoch und warfen ihn in hohem Bogen in den Pool. Mit einem lauten Platschen und einem ertrinkenden "Hey!" landete er im Wasser und ging unter. Wir ernteten viel Gelächter und Applaus von Seiten Davys. Als Mike prustend und wasserspuckend wieder auftauchte, saßen wir wieder brav und unschuldig auf unseren Handtüchern. Mike triefte und schimpfte, die nassen schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. "Wartet, bis ich rauskomme und euch zu fassen bekomme, ihr.!" - weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einem lauten hohen Kampfgeschrei nahm Micky Anlauf, sprang mit angezogenen Beinen in den Pool - nur einen knappen Meter an Mike's Kopf vorbei - es platschte noch lauter als bei Mike's Reinwurf - und Mike versank wieder in Wassermassen. Davy sprang gleich hinterher und gab sich diesmal auch keine Mühe, elegant und lautlos einzutauchen. Kurz darauf tauchten alle drei prustend wieder auf; Micky fröhlich grinsend, die Locken klebten ihm am Kopf, Davy nicht minder grinsend und kichernd, Mike jedoch hustender und spuckender denn je, die Haare hingen ihm in Strähnen herunter wie eine verrutschte Perrücke. "HMRMPF.MICKY!!! Ich bring dich um!" Hastig wischte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht um wenigstens wieder was sehen zu können, dann schnellte er so gut es in dem hohen Wasser ging nach vorne, wo Micky versuchte, eiligst Reißaus zu nehmen. Doch Mike bekam ihn am Lockenkopf zu fassen und tauchte ihn unter. Nur kurz, und als Micky nun seinerseits heftig prustete und spuckte beim Auftauchen, verschränkte Mike zufrieden lächelnd die Arme vor der Brust. Jetzt waren sie quitt, und damit fanden wir es an der Zeit, ebenfalls am bunten Treiben im Wasser teilzunehmen. Einige sprangen furchtlos hinein, andere testeten erst vorsichtig die Wassertemperatut per Zeh-Termomenter, aber kurz darauf war eine schöne Wasserschlacht im Gange. Selbst Peter löste sich von seinen Noch-Nicht- Blumen.  
  
Es wurde Abend und wir hingen alle mehr oder weniger gemeinsam im Chickies- Pad herum. Jean, Millie und Cuddly hatten ihre Gitarren herausgeholt und zupften eine dreistimmige Melodie, während Greenie, Hearty, Mary und ich dazu summten. Mags trommelte mit zwei Eßstäbchen auf dem Tisch den Takt dazu, und Nev dekorierte das Pad mit dutzenden von Opium-Räucherstäbchen. Die zwei Technik-Freaks Micky und Mike hockten vor der Stereoanlage und stöberten den Stapel CD's davor durch. "Was ist damit?", Mike deutete auf eine Plastikhülle, die die Aufschrift "Best of the 70s" trug. Micky grinste und hob eine fast weiße CD hoch. "Also, ich wäre für diese hier." "Zeig her!" Mike riß die CD an sich. Die Schrift betitelte sie als "The Prison" von - Michael Nesmith. "Was ist das denn?", verwundert drehte und wendete er die Mini-Scheibe. "Öhm.", setzte Fuzzy zu einer Erklärung an. "Die hast du. ähm. ich meine der andere Mike. also unserer. äh. der echte. hm." "Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren.", feixte ich. "Danke, für diese präzise Erklärung." Mike erwartete jedoch gar keine weitere Erläuterung. Vielmehr war er jetzt von Neugierde ergriffen und bemüht, die richtige Technik zu ergründen, um diese CD-Hülle zu öffnen. Wie gewöhnlich riß Micky der Gedultsfaden. "Gib mal her!", wollte er sie ihm entreißen, doch Mike war mindestens ebenso stur und ließ nicht los. "Laß das! Ich kann das allein!" "Wenn zwei sich streiten.", wollte Davy dazwischen greifen, doch mit einem Male gab die Hülle dem Druck, der auf sie ausgeübt wurde nach und sprang auf. Die CD flog in hohem Bogen heraus. Wie in Zeitlupe hechteten die drei ihr nach, fielen dabei übereinander und verfingen sich heillos ineinander, während Peter, der gerade ahnungslos den Weg kreuzte, die CD im Fluge auffing. "Hey, Mike! Die ist ja von dir.", wunderte er sich achtete aber gar nicht auf das Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen, das seine Kumpel beinhaltete, sondern lief weiter zur Couch, wo wir noch immer Musik machten. "Micky! Das ist mein Arm, an dem du ziehst!" "Ach, ich hab mich schon gewundert, wieso der so beharrt ist." "Autsch! Davy, du liegst auf meinem Haar!" "Mipe! Mimm beimem Fuf auf meimem Mump!" Inzwischen hatte sich Peter neben Millie und Jean auf die Couch gesetzt und drehte nun ratlos die CD hin und her. "Welches ist die B-Seite?" "Es gibt keine.", erklärte Mags. "Man spielt nur eine Seite ab. Auf diese kleine Platte passen auch viel mehr Songs drauf." "Versteh ich nicht. obwohl, es ist praktischer, wenn man nicht mehr die Seiten umdrehen muss." "Eben!", bestätigte Mags mit einem Trommelwirbel. "Jetzt legt doch mal endlich Musik auf!", forderte Fuzzy auf, die gerade mit Gwen und Patty das Pad vom Garten her betrat. "Sobald Davy von mir herunter steigt.", murrte Mike und löste damit ohne es bewußt gewollt zu haben, eine Kicherwelle aus. Er befreite sich von dem Kleinen und rappelte sich auf. "Was?!", fragte er irritiert, als das Kichern kein Ende nehmen wollte. Hearty hingegen fasste die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und griff nach Micky's Arm, um ihm auf die Füße zu helfen. Dabei stellte sie sich aber so ungeschickt an, dass sie beide hinten wieder überkippten und Micky auf ihr landete. "Ups, sorry.", grinste Micky. "Immer wieder gern.", war Hearty's Konter. Für einen kurzen Moment waren sie sich ganz nahe, Gesich über Gesicht, ihre Augen suchten einander, fragend, unsicher ob sie weitergehen sollten oder nicht. da wurden sie von einem Räuspern unterbrochen. "Hmhm. ihr seid mir etwas im Weg." - es war Gwen. Schnell entwirrten sich die beiden und halfen einander auf die Füße, damit Gwen, die ein großes Tablett mit Knabbereien trug, vorbei konnte. Micky nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf und erbeutete eine Schüssel Erdnussflips. "Hmmmm!", mampfte er genußvoll. Gwen lachte leise. "Hast du eigentlich immer Hunger?" "Hm. fast.", kaute er. "Und was ist die Ausnahme?" "Wenn ich schlafe.", sagte er ohne zu zögern und legte den Arm um Gwen. Ich sah schon fast einen Zank aufkommen - ein stiller Kampf zwischen Gwen und Hearty, doch es kam zum Glück nicht dazu. Mit der freien Hand (die Schüssel stand wieder auf dem Tablett) winkte er Hearty heran, die mit verschlossenem Gesicht die Szene beobachtet hatte. Sie ging ihm entgegen, er legte kurzerhand den freien Arm um sie und pflanzte sich mit den beiden Mädels vor den Fernseher. Und zwischen Hearty und Gwen schien absolut kein Konkurrenzdenken zu bestehen. Beide genossen ihre "Hälfte" von Micky und fütterten ihn abwechselnd mit Erdnussflips und Chips, was diesem sichtlich Spaß machte. Peter war inzwischen auf einige Zettel aufmerksam geworden, die neben Millie auf der Couch lagen und auf die sie gerade etwas kritzelte. "Was ist das, darf ich mal sehen?", fragte er interessiert, doch Millie reagierte, als sei sie gerade bei etwas heimlichen ertappt worden. Schnell sammelte sie die Zetteln ein und wollte sie einstecken. "Das ist nichts. Nichts wichtiges. Nur. ein paar Texte.." "Texte?", interessierte sich Peter erfreut. "Songtexte? Schreibst du Songs?" "Hm. ein bißchen. Ich meine, ja, aber sie sind nicht so toll. Ich arbeite noch daran." "Ach, bitte, spiel mir etwas vor, ja?", bat Peter mit großen Augen. "Ich weiß nicht.", zögerte Millie unsicher, doch Peter - und auch wir - ließen nun nicht mehr locker. "Bitte, Millie! Komm schon!" "Wir lachen auch nicht!" "Bitte.", sagte Peter leise, berührte ihre Hand und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Ich würde es gern hören." Das ließ Millie erweichen. Mit zitternden Fingern durchflog sie ihre Zettel- Sammlung und entschied sich schließlich für einen, der schon total zerknittert war. Die Wörter darauf waren so oft verbessert worden, dass sie für jeden anderen völlig unleserlich waren. Sie legte den Zettel vor sich auf den Couch-Tisch, hob ihre Gitarre auf ihren Schoß und räusperte sich unsicher. "Hm. also, ihr dürft kein Wunder erwarten. Dies ist mein erster Versuch gewesen, einen Song zu schreiben, und mein Englisch war nicht so umwerfend, aber ich hab ihn für einen Menschen geschrieben, der mir sehr viel bedeutet hat. und noch immer bedeutet.", fügte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf Peter hinzu, welcher ihn mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. "Spiel einfach!", forderte Micky gespannt auf, und auch wir anderen klebten förmlich mit unseren Blicken auf Millie, die nun einmal kräftig durchatmete und dann das Intro auf ihrer Gitarre zu zupfen begann. Es war eine leichte kleine Melodie, aber in ihrer Einfachheit so wunderschön, dass sie einem heißkalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Dann begann Millie mit ihrer vollen weichen Stimme zu singen: "Every morning I have my doubts Will it be a good day for me? But it's hard to see In the evening all that is fantasy  
  
Take a step outside my bed Open a window let the sunshine in This will be my perfect day I know it because something changed  
  
If I tell you about my life Can I hope that you listen to me? That's really the truth I like to tell you the deepest in me  
  
All bad friends I left behind Start something new in my life Have a strong hand in my back Push me to the good time  
  
Now I can get what I always want Don't remember yesterday, move on! Try to use my new emotion First open my brain and the my heart  
  
If I tell you about my life Can I hope that you listen to me? That's really the truth I like to tell you the deepest in me."  
  
Im Zimmer war es totenstill. Für einen Moment wagte keiner etwas zu sagen. Peter ergriff Millies Hand und flüsterte: "Das war wunderschön, Millie. Danke." Sie schlug die Augen nieder. "So, wollen wir jetzt noch ein Video anschauen, oder nicht?", fragte Patty. "Also, ich hätte schon Lust.", meinte Millie, die vermutlich froh über eine Ablenkung von sich war. "Ja, und was?" "Ich hab was gefunden!", rief Davy fröhlich vom Videoschrank her. Er reichte mir das Tape. Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das gut ist, wenn ihr das seht." Es war das ABC-Special und das Manchester-Konzert von 1996. Davy nickte eifrig. "Oh ja! Ich bin neugierig, wie wir in der Zukunft aussehen werden." "Öhm. ", ich wandte mich an die übrigen Monkees. "Seid ihr einverstanden?" "Klar!", teilte Micky die Begeisterung seines Kumpels. Mike zuckte nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern, und Peter blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen, sagte dann aber schließlich: "Hm, okay." Und so versammelten wir uns wie schon am Abend zuvor auf, bzw. Vor der Couch - Mike zog aber vorsichtshalber seine Füße ein, damit Nev ihn nicht wieder als Opfer aussuchen konnte - und ich packte das Video in den Recorder. Kaum flimmerten die '97er Monkees über den Bildschirm, fielen nacheinander vier Kinnladen auf den Boden. Micky fasste sich als erster: "Wo ist mein Haar?!" "Gone with the wind.?", witzelte Mike. "Dafür hast du an einigen Stellen ein bißchen zuviel davon, würde ich sagen.", schlug Micky sofort zurück. "Oh Mann, sind wir alt!", piepste Davy fassungslos. Greenie grinste ihn an und betonte mit gespieltem Ernst in der Stimme: "Sag nicht alt! Komm du erstmal in das Alter und dann wirst du sehen, dass man nicht alt ist, wenn man so alt ist!" Die Monkees gewöhnten sich schon bald an "ihr" Aussehen auf dem Bildschirm und verfolgten das ABC-Special mit steigender Begeisterung. Auch das Manchester-Konzert fanden sie ziemlich klasse. Nur Davy kräuselte irgendwann einmal die Stirn und fragte verständnislos: "Was mache ich da eigentlich ständig mit meinem Finger?!?"  
  
Leises Getuschel drang an Fuzzy's Ohren, während sie sich gerade an der Schwelle zwischen träumen und aufwachen befand. Den Sinn der Worte erfasste sie nicht, dazu war sie erstens zu müde, und zweitens hätte das Gemurmel auch Bestandteil ihres Traumes sein können. Doch dann wurde es lauter, kam näher und verstummte. Fuzzy wollte schon wieder in einen neuen Traum abtauchen, da sprang ihr Wecker an: "Girl, what have you done to me...?" Sie wollte sich schon in alter Gewohnheit herumdrehen und das singende Drahtgestell mit einem Handkantenschlag K.O. setzen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den gestrigen Tag und setzte sich lächelnd auf. Da saß Davy strahlend und singend an ihrem Bett - und trug einen Fahrrad- Helm. "Davy?!", entgeisterte sich Fuzzy. "Wozu denn der Helm?" "Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.", lächelte er und beendete den Song. "Das war schön.", seufzte sie, und Davy drückte ihr zum Schluss noch einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Fuzzy errötete und schaute sich suchend im Pad um. "Wo sind denn die anderen?" Lediglich Peter saß mit seiner Gitarre bewaffnet neben Davy auf dem Boden. "Oh, die Mädchen kämpfen um die Badezimmer und Micky und Mike sind in der Küche, sie wollten ein großes Frühstück für euch vorbereiten." "Was?! Die beiden allein in der Küche? Ohne Aufsicht mit elektrischen Geräten in ihrer Nähe?", entsetzte sich Fuzzy und sprang auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihr in der Küche bot, übertraf ihre schlimmsten Erwartungen. Am Küchentisch saß Micky, in der einen Hand ein Schraubenzieher, in der anderen einen blauen Draht, der aus dem offenen Gehäuse der Mikrowelle führte, die er völlig demontiert hatte. Die Einzelteile waren quer über den Tisch und dem halben Boden verteilt. Mike saß mit zerknirschtem Gesicht und einem Tablett mit verkohlten Waffeln in den Händen daneben und schüttelte den Kopf. "Micky!? Was geht hier vor?", fragte Fuzzy fassungslos. "Der Fernseher ist kaputt.", war die simple Antwort. Fuzzy klappte die Kinnlade herunter. "Der --- was?!" "Ich finde es zwar klasse, dass ihr sogar in der Küche einen Fernseher zu stehen habt, aber der hätte schon längst zur Reperatur gemusst." "Das ist die Mikrowelle!!!" "Hä?", endlich blickte Micky hoch. Fuzzy fasste sich an die Stirn und war hin und her gerisse zwischen einem Kicheranfall und einem Wutausbruch. "Das ist kein Fernseher, das ist eine Mikrowelle. Damit kann man Speisen schnell erwärmen. Es funktioniert wie ein Mini-Ofen." "Ein.", begann Micky, langsam begreifend. Dann grinste er entschuldigend und ließ das Werkzeug fallen. "Oh." Und nun brach Mike in ein schrilles hohes Kichern aus. "Oh boy, Mick, das ist so typisch! Das ist klasse!" "Bin mal gespannt, wie ihr das Wolle erklärt.", bemühte sich Fuzzy so ernst wie möglich zu tadeln, was ihr nicht hundertprozentig gelang. "Das ist nämlich ihre Mikrowelle. gewesen." "Was ist mit meiner. aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!", ich riß die Augen weit auf und sprang entsetzt auf und ab, während ich auf den Schraubenhaufen auf dem Tisch deutete. Da betritt man nichtsahnend die Küche und musste sowas vorfinden! "Komm, Wolle, es ist besser, wenn wir gehen.", Fuzzy fasste mich an den Schultern und schob mich hinaus, während ich noch immer wie erstarrte auf das starrte, was mal die Mikrowelle meiner Mutter gewesen war. "Da. hast du. was. Micky." "Ja, Wolle, ist gut. Setz dich hier hin. Es wird schon alles wieder gut." "Das glaube ich nicht." "Was ist los?", fragte Mary, die gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam. "Och, Micky musste nur mal wieder seinem Basteltrieb nachgeben!", zischte ich. "Oh weh!" "Am besten wir vergessen das Ganze und verlegen das Frühstück wieder hier her.", versuchte Fuzzy die Wogen zu glätten. "Hier ist ja auch mehr Platz." "Und weniger kaputt zu machen.", grummelte ich weiter. "Sie haben's doch nur gut gemeint." "Hmpf!" Doch langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder. Das hing auch damit zusammen, dass sich die Monkees wirklich große Mühe mit dem Frühstück gaben. Sie hatten Waffeln und Pfannkuchen gemacht und Kakao mit aufgeschäumter Milch, was Hearty, Mary, Fuzzy und mir wieder Anlass zum Herumalbern gab. "Ich will Schaum!", stöhnte Mary übertrieben. "Gib mir Schauuuum!" Als das Frühstück beendet war, schaute Greenie in die Runde. "So, wer hilft mir freiwillig beim Abwaschen?" Seltsamerweise war das Pad plötzlich wie leergefegt. "Na toll.", murmelte Greenie. Lediglich Davy gesellte sich zu ihr. "Ich helfe dir." "Danke, Davy." Er sammelte einen Stapel benutzter Teller ein und reichte ihn Greenie ans Waschbecken. Er öffnete den Mund, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, klappte ihn aber wieder zu, drehte sich um und sammelte weiter das Geschirr ein. So verfuhr er noch einige Male. Greenie beobachtete Davy's Verhalten noch eine Weile amüsiert, dann beschloss sie, den Kleinen davon zu erlösen. "Davy, was ist los mit dir? Du versuchst schon eine ganze Weile mir etwas zu sagen, aber du scheinst dich nicht zu trauen. Also, was liegt dir auf der Seele?" Davy war so perplex, dass er aus Versehen den Stapel Besteck wieder fallenließ, den er gerade auf ein Tablett geladen hatte. "Was? Ich. also. ähm.", er räusperte sich und schlich unsicher näher. "Weißt du, ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll." "Probier's doch einfach.", munterte sie ihn auf. "Weißt du, es wäre etwas anderes, wenn du nicht, ich meine. du. du hast einen Freund!" "Richtig.", sagte Greenie langsam, der es allmählich dämmerte, was Davy so verunsicherte. "Naja, und ich habe eine ganze Weile über unsere erste Begegnung nachgedacht. Du weißt schon, im Monkees Pad. Damals hab ich nicht geschnallt, dass du. mich mochtest. Und als ihr wieder weg ward habe ich lange noch an dich gedacht und dich. hm. vermisst." "Aaaw.", machte Greenie leise. Sie war gerührt, und das erste Mal hätte sie dem Kleinen stundenlang zuhören können bei seinem Gestammel, ohne dass ihm seine Stimme nervig wurde. Es war einfach zu süß, wie er herum druckste. "Und ich habe mir nicht sehnlicher gewünscht, als dich noch einmal wieder zu treffen und uns noch eine Chance zu geben. Und jetzt wo es wahr geworden ist. hast du einen Freund." Davy starrte betrübt auf den Boden. "Davy?", flüsterte Greenie in die entstandene Pause. "Sieh mich bitte an." Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, schaute sie mit seinen großen braunen Augen an. "Und jetzt schau dich bitte um." Zögernd befolgte er ihre Anweisung, dann richtete er seine Augen wieder fragend auf ihre. "Unter normalen Umständen würde ich sagen, du hast recht. Aber siehst du Bio hier irgendwo?", sie zwinkerte ihm frech zu. Jetzt verschwand auch das letzte bißchen Zweifel aus Davy's Gesichtszügen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Nein, ich sehe ihn nicht." Er schlang einen Arm um Greenies Hals und zog ihren Mund nah an seinen heran. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt --- als plötzlich Patty hereinstürmte. "Hey, wir wollen alle auf den Abenteuer-Spielplatz unten an der Straße, wollt ihr. oh, sorry, ich wußte nicht, dass ihr. öhm. ich geh schon." "Nein, ist schon gut.", seufzte Greenie, und Davy zog eilig seinen Arm wieder zurück. "Wir kommen mit. Das möchte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Was meinst du, Davy?" "Ja. klar. Wir kommen mit."  
  
Es war ein Heidenspaß! Wir tollten herum wie Kleinkinder - Chickies und Monkees. Keiner hätte geglaubt, dass wir fast alle schon über 20 Jahre alt waren. Selbst der sonst so gesetzt wirkende Mike war so ausgelassen wie selten zuvor und lachte mit uns um die Wette. Und ich erwischte mich einige Male dabei, wie ich ihn einfach nur wieder anhimmelte. Gott, was für ein schönes Lächeln! Seine Augen leuchteten wie Sterne. Wie gern wollte ich ihn einfach nur umarmen und ihm über die koteletten- gesäumte Wange streicheln. Aber ich ließ es bleiben. Ich befürchtete, das würde vielleicht alles zerstören. Unsere Freundschaft, die Atmosphäre. Völlig kaputt und ausgelaugt vom Spielen und Lachen kehrten wir am Abend ins Chickies Pad zurück. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Micky atemlos, aber mit blitzenden Augen. "Hast du immer noch nicht genug?", erstaunte sich Hearty und hielt sich das schmerzende Zwerchfell. "Oh, wie wär's mit einem richtigen tollen Lagerfeuer?", schlug Nev vor. Ich stöhnte: "Das war klar, dass das von dir kommt, Nev! Gebt dem Kind bloß kein Streichholz in die Hand!" "Wieso?", tat Nev unschuldig. "Kann ich was dafür, dass du so leicht brennbar bist?" Ich vollführte die Geste des Halsumdrehens in der Luft - konnte mir dabei aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Oh ja, Lagerfeuer klingt gut!", begeisterte sich Patty. "Haben wir denn auch Marshmallows?", fragte Cuddly. "Ja, ich müsste noch welche haben.", sagte Greenie und wetzte los. "Okay, Chickies und Monkees", orderte Mary an. "Holt eure Instrumente, der Rest kümmert sich um's Futter - LOS!" - und wir stoben auseinander. Zehn Minuten später saßen alle in einem großen Kreis um die aufgebaute Feuerstelle, die Greenie nun versuchte, mit äußerster Vorsicht zu entzünden, während Mary und Fuzzy Nev festhielten, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Peter, Millie, Cuddly und Jean hatten ihre Gitarren auf dem Schoß und besprachen, welche Songs sie spielen könnten, während Hearty, Micky und Davy die Marshmallows auf lange Holzstöcke aufspießten. "Es brennt!", rief Greenie zufrieden. "Es brennt!", rief Nev völlig aus dem Häuschen. "Bei Bibo, passt auf die kleine Pyromanin auf!" Davy drückte Nev kurzerhand einen Marshmallow-Stock in die Hand, womit sie auch ganz zufriedengestellt wirkte. Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass jemand fehlte. "Wo ist Mike?" Alle schauten sich um. Micky zuckte die Achseln. "Weiß nicht. Vorhin meinte er noch, er wollte nochmal nach der Zeitmaschine schauen. Aber das ist schon etwas länger her." "Ich geh ihn mal suchen."  
  
Ich fand Mike in dem Zimmer, das einmal Hearty's Schlafzimmer gewesen war. Er saß im Dunkeln auf dem Bett und wirkte bedrückt. "Hey, was ist los?", erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig. Er sah kurz auf, dann ließ er wieder den Kopf sinken und zuckte die Achseln. "Nichts." "Möchtest du nicht mit rauskommen? Das Lagerfeuer ist fertig, alle warten." "Ich. nein. ich weiß nicht." Er seufzte tief und öffnete den Mund, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Ich löste mich von meinem Platz am Türrahmen und trat näher zu ihm. Ich wollte mich neben ihn auf's Bett setzen, doch ich traute mich nicht. Wenn ich mich recht entsann fühlte sich Mike immer unwohl bei zu viel Nähe und ich wollte keinen falschen Eindruck erwecken. "Möchtest du darüber reden?", versuchte ich es noch einmal behutsam. "Wie denn, wenn ich selbst nicht einmal weiß, was mit mir los ist?", er starrte auf seine ineinander verkrampften Finger. "Es ist nur so, daß ich es einfach toll hier finde. Ihr seid alle so freundlich und lieb zu uns, und trotzdem fühle ich mich unwohl in meiner Haut." Jetzt setzte ich mich doch. Ich spürte, daß ihm noch mehr auf der Seele brannte und ich konnte ahnen, was es war. "Wenn es hilft", begann ich. "werden wir alle morgen helfen, die Zeitmaschine zu reparieren, damit ihr wieder zurück könnt, und." "Ich möchte gar nicht mehr zurück.", sagte er leise. "Was?" Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich geschockt oder überrascht war. Mike sah mich mit seinen warmen braunen Augen an. "Ich will nicht zurück." "Aber." "Versteh doch, dort vermisst uns keiner!", er redete auf einmal sehr eindringlich, machte mir fast Angst. "Ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass die Serie nach zwei Staffeln eingestellt wurde. Folglich hört unser Leben danach praktisch auf. Es gibt keine Monkees mehr, die in diesem Haus am Strand leben. Und selbst wenn doch, werden wir nie berühmt werden. Es ist uns einfach nicht vorherbestimmt. Es hat keinen Sinn zurückzukehren, in eine Welt in der wir nicht existieren. Würdest du dorthin freiwillig zurück wollen?" "Nein, aber darum geht es doch gar nicht!", warf ich ein und stand auf. Ich begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. "Es geht nicht. Ihr könnt nicht hier bleiben. Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach, aber ihr gehört hier einfach nicht her." "Aber wem tun wir denn weh, wenn wir hier blieben?", fragte Mike verzweifelt. "Wir. wir könnten andere Namen annehmen und hier eine völlig neue Identität annehmen. Ich könnte Musikunterricht geben, oder so." "Das ist nicht der Punkt!!!", schrie ich aufgebracht und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Verdammt, wie stellst du dir das vor?! Es geht nicht! Himmel, ich kann nicht einmal glauben, dass ich das sage, aber es würde nicht gut gehen!" "Warum?!", brüllte Mike zurück. "Warum, denn um Himmels Willen?" "Weil ich dich liebe!", brach es aus mir heraus, noch ehe ich mir bewußt darüber wurde, was ich da gesagt hatte. Die auf einmal entstandene Stille breitete sich aus und schien uns zu erdrücken. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach leise weiter: "Ja, ich liebe dich. Genauso sehr wie Fuzzy dich liebt, und Mary und Nev und Patty und vermutlich noch ein paar hundert Mädchen mehr auf der Welt. Aber es. es ist schwer zu erklären. Ich bin nicht sicher ob es wirklich du bist, den ich liebe oder nur der Mensch, den ich gerne in dir sehen möchte. Und genauso geht es mit den anderen. Aber auch das ist nicht alles. Sie dich doch mal um hier. Alles hat sich verändert seit ihr hier seid, nicht ist mehr so wie es sein sollte. Weder für uns noch für euch. Es ist einfach nicht richtig. Und - Gott, wie sehr ich mir das auch schon vorher gewünscht hatte - es geht einfach nicht, dass unsere beiden Dimensionen sich ständig kreuzen. Deshalb müsst ihr zurück kehren." Unglücklich ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken. "Jetzt hasst du mich sicher." Wieder entstand eine große Stille, und ich war mir sicher, dass Mike einfach aufstehen und wortlos das Zimmer verlassen würde und dass er kein einziges Wort mehr mit mir sprechen würde, doch dann fühlte ich eine sanfte Berührung an meiner Schulter. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich direkt in Mike's große dunkle Augen. "Nein, ich hasse dich nicht.", flüsterte er. "Im Gegenteil, ich muss dir danken. Du hast Recht, es ist hart, aber ich muss es einsehen. Wer weiß, was unser Auftauchen hier für langfristige Folgen hätte. Es tut mir leid." "Ehrlich?", meine Stimme zitterte noch immer. "Mir tut es auch leid. Ich wünschte mir wären diese Folgen scheißegal und ich wäre nich so vernünftig. Ich mag mich selbst dafür gar nicht leiden." Ich zwinkerte Mike zu. Und auch er schenkte mir eines seiner raren Lächeln, das mein Herz sofort wieder zum flattern brachte. Und ich hätte mich in den Hintern beißen können, dass ich diesen Psalm eben von mir gegeben hatte! Aber es war vielleicht wirklich besser so. Die Vernunft musste siegen - BLUERGH! "Aber.", sagte ich mit gefestigter Stimme, während ich aufstand. "Aber wer hindert uns daran, euren Aufenthalt hier noch ein klein wenig zu verlängern, hm? Wir müssen uns mit der Reparatur nicht beeilen, oder?" "Richtig.", grinste Mike und erhob sich ebenfalls zu seiner vollen Größe. "Niemand hetzt uns." "Und jetzt lass uns raus gehen, ja? Das Lagerfeuer wartet.", forderte ich auf und setzte mich in Bewegung. "Nur - setz dich bloß nicht in die Nähe von Nev, wenn du leicht brennbar bist." Mike schaute zwar etwas irritiert, doch dann holte er mich ein, legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und schlenderte mit mir nach draußen. Auf dem Weg durchs Chickies Pad kam uns Fuzzy entgegen. "Wo bleibt ihr denn?", fragte sie atemlos. "Ich konnte Nev nur knapp davon abhalten Micky's Haare anzukokeln. Wißt ihr vielleicht wo der Feuerlöscher steht? Nur für den Ernstfall." "Keine Ahnung", zuckte ich mit den Schultern. "Schau doch mal im Wandschrank nach." "Wandschrank? Oh, ach da...", Fuzzy steuerte auf die große Holztür, die in der Wand eingelassen war zu, öffnete sie und --- erstarrte. Im Wandschrank befanden sich nicht nur der Feuerlöscher und einige Kehrwerkzeuge, sondern auch --- Greenie und Davy, in enger Umarmung, küssenderweise. "Was.?!", entfuhr es Fuzzy, und auch die beiden Ertappten fuhren ein wenig auseinander. "Ups.", machte Greenie. "Hi.", grinste Davy. Ich konnte mir kaum mein Kichern verkneifen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Fuzzy war verwirrt. "Was.? Wann.? Wieso.? Davy!" "Sorry", sagte Greenie so betreten wie möglich und glättete ihren Pulli. "It can't be always you, Fuz."  
  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich!", wurden wir von Micky erfreut begrüßt. "Wir dachten schon, ihr wärt verloren gegangen." Er drückte uns je einen Marshmallow-Stock in die Hand. Ich ließ mich im Schneidersitz neben Mary und Hearty nieder, während Mike seine Gitarre auflas und sich zwischen Peter und Cuddly setzte. "Oh ja, spielt was für uns!", rief Nev. "Aber nur, wenn ihr singt!", konterte Peter. "Roll roll roll your boat.", begann ich scherzhaft, worauf ich aus allen Richtungen mit Marshmallows bombadiert wurde. "Oh lecker, wie aufmerksam. Danke!" "Food Fight!!!", schrie Nev, wurde aber sofort wieder gebremst, indem Fuzzy ihr noch in der Bewegung die Schüssel mit dem Nudelsalat aus der Hand nahm. "Nicht jetzt, wir wollen doch singen." "Ph.", machte Nev künstlich beleidigt. "Also, womit wollen wir anfangen?" "Girl, look what you've done to me.", begann Davy schmachtend und fing an zu shuffeln. Doch auch das traf dieses Mal nicht auf Wohlgefallen. "Das ist zwar sehr nett anzusehen, Davy, aber auch nicht das Richtige.", maßregelte Mike. Dann begann er mit dem Intro zu "Pleasant Valley Sunday". Das wirkte wie ein Zauber. Peter, Jean, Cuddly und Millie setzten mit ihren Gitarren ebenfalls ein, und augenblicklich fingen alle an mitzusingen, egal ob man den Ton traf oder nicht - hauptsache laut und es machte Spass. Wir sangen noch mehr Monkees-Songs, Beatles-Songs und mehr - Micky gab eine wahnsinnige Darbietung von "I Got A Woman" in der er sich mal wieder selbst übertraf. Von uns allen angefeuert gab Mike seine Billy-Roy-Hotstetter- Parodie zum Besten und Peter legte mit "Lucille" so richtig los. Essen war nebensächlich geworden. Nur einmal wurde es brenzlig, als Davy's Marshmallow Feuer fing. Doch ausgerechnet Nev reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und kippte einen Eimer Wasser über --- Davy aus. "Danke.", blubberte er ironisch. "Du hast mein Leben gerettet." "Gern geschehen.", kicherte sie. "Öhm, das Ding brennt aber immer noch.", machte Fuzzy auf das vor sich hin kokelnde Marshmallow aufmerksam. "Ach wie schade. Das Wasser ist aber alle." "Wring doch Davy aus.", schlug Mary vor. "Haha.", machte dieser. "Pass nur auf, dass ich dich nicht erwische!" Mary hob eine Gabel mit Nudelsalat. "Vorsicht! Ich bin bewaffnet!" "FOOD FIGHT!!!", ergriff Nev die Gelegenheit und warf mit Chips um sich. "Attacke!!!", schloss Hearty sich an und lud ihren Kuchenlöffel nach. "Hey! Warum alle immer auf mich?!", beschwerte sich Davy. "Du hast recht.", meinte ich und der Nudelsalat flog in hohem Bogen auf die Musiker zu. Eine Sekunde später war die schönste Essensschlacht im Gange. Es flogen Salate, Kuchen, Chips und Marshmallows. Micky jagte Gwen mit einer Ketchupflasche um das Feuer herum, bis diese erschöpft aufgab. Davy verzierte Greenies Gesicht mit Mayonnaise. Cuddly und Millie attackierten Peter von beiden Seiten mit Schoko-Pudding. Wir vergaßen alles um uns herum, bis es plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel mitten im Lagerfeuer grell aufblitze und wir alle von der Wucht der Explosion einige Meter davongeschleudert wurden. Wir schrien - ich befürchtete jemand wäre verletzt worden, doch ich konnte nichts sehen, es war zu grell. Es donnerte laut, und ich konnte mir nicht erklären, warum. "Was ist los?", rief ich so laut ich konnte. "Ist jemand verletzt?" Doch es kam keine Antwort, außer die entsetzten Schreie der anderen. Das Donnern ebbte langsam ab, und auch das grelle Licht nahm ab. Ich rieb mir die Augen und versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen. Den anderen musste es ähnlich gegangen sein, denn die Schreie wurden allmählich leiser, bis sie ganz verstummten. Was war denn hier bloß geschehen? Es war doch alles so schön gewesen bis jetzt. Irgendetwas Unheilvolles war präsent, das spürte ich, doch was es war, sollte ich noch früh genug erfahren. Das grelle Licht nahm weiter ab, ja, es schien, als würde es von irgendetwas absorbiert werden, das sich im Lagerfeuer zentrierte. Ich kniff die Augen weiter zusammen und allmählich zeichnete sich eine dunkle Silhuette ab, mitten da wo das Feuer gewesen war. Eine Silhuette, die mir verdammt bekannt vorkam. Und Gewißheit bekam ich, als diese Gestalt aus ihrem Schatten heraustrat und zu sprechen anfing. "So so, hab ich euch alle beisammen.", höhnte sie selbstgefällig. "Jetzt ist Schluß mit lustig!" Ich ließ kurz meinen Blick rundum schweifen. Die anderen 15 sahen mit zugleich entsetzten und ungläubigen Gesichtern auf die Gestalt vor ihnen. Peter fasste es in einem kurzen ängstlichen Flüstern zusammen, zwei Wörter, die uns allen durch Mark und Bein gingen. "Mr. Zero." "Ganz recht, Peter. Wie ich sehe, erinnerst du dich noch gut an mich." Er blickte selbsgefällig in die Runde "Und ihr anderen auch." "Was. was wollen Sie von uns?!" - ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich diese Worte so kühn sprach. Zero grinste mich überheblich an. "Das weißt du ganz genau." "Nein, weiß ich nicht!" "Was geht hier eigentlich vor?!", beschwerte sich Mike lautstark. "Was willst du von uns, Smokey? Du hast keine Kontrolle mehr über uns. Peter hat seinen Sold erfüllt!" Zero lachte laut auf. "Oh, ihr dummen Kinder! Glaubt ihr wirklich, es ginge noch immer um diese lächerliche Seele von diesem Dummkopf?!" "Ihr macht ihn wütend.", wisperte Peter ängstlich. "Bitte, hört auf ihn wütend zu machen." "Ach was, Peter!", mischte sich jetzt auch Greenie mutig ein. "Du lässt dir von dem doch keinen Schrecken einjagen! Der ist doch bestimmt nicht echt!" "So.?", die Lippen von Zero wurden schlagartig eine dünne Linie und seine Augen starrten eisig auf Greenie, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefror. Er machte eine einzige schnelle Handbewegung und wo eben noch Greenie gesessen hatte, saß nun eine Henne mit hellbraunem Federkleid, das sich entrüstet aufplusterte. "Greenie!!!", rief Fuzzy und vergaß ihre Schüchternheit. Wütend funkelte sie Zero an. "Verwandel sie sofort wieder zurück!" "Schhh, Fuzzy", zischte Mary, "Bitte sei still, oder willst du auch in ein Huhn verwandelt werden?" "Endlich habt ihr begriffen.", säuselte Zero zufrieden. "Gar nichts haben wir!", fuhr ich ihn wieder an. "Was willst du von uns? Wir haben nichts Unrechtes getan!" Greenie unterstützte mich mit einem lauten Gackern. "Ach nein?", er vollführte eine allumfassende Handbewegung. "Dann ist das hier, und - DAS", mir diesem Wort deutete er auf die Monkees, die unweigerlich zusammen zuckten. "wohl ganz normal und nicht auf euer Eingreifen zurück zu führen, nein?" Wir Chickies sahen uns betreten an. "D-d-das war ein. Unfall.", stotterte Mary. "Es ist meine Schuld!", heulte Peter. "Nur meine Schuld! Bitte, bestraf mich, aber lass die anderen geh'n!" "Ruhig, Peter, mach hier nicht so eine Szene!", versuchte Micky ihn zu beruhigen. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", bestätigte auch Davy, der sich der verwandelten Greenie angenommen hatte und die beruhigend streichelte. "Überhaupt niemand hat Schuld daran." "Ooooh doch!", brauste Zero auf und baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Ich zuckte zusammen, denn mit einem Mal wußte ich, dass ich an allem Schuld war, ja nur Schuld sein konnte. All das wäre nicht passiert, wenn nicht. "Ich habe es allmählich satt, dass ihr Kinder in Zeiten und Dimensionen herum spielt.", Zero war nun ziemlich nahe an Fuzzy, Mary und mich herangetreten. "Das wird ein für alle Mal aufhören." "Was. was werden Sie tun?", fragte Mary ängstlich. "Ich werde.", Zero grinste gefährlich. "Ich werde euch alle vernichten." "Das können Sie nicht tun!!", entfuhr es Micky lauter, als er beabsichtigt hatte und eine Sekunde später war er ein kleines Äffchen, das Greenies Gefieder nach Läusen durchwühlte. "Oh, ich kann, glaubt mir." "B-bitte, Mr. Zero.", versuchte es Fuzzy zaghaft. "Es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Wir haben es doch nicht böswillig getan! Können Sie es nicht einfach nur ungeschehen machen? Oder unser Gedächtnis auslöschen, dann wäre es so, als sei es nie passiert." "Nein, nein.", Zero schüttelte hämisch grinsend den Kopf. "Ihr würdet es wieder tun. Das liegt in eurer Natur. Nein, die einzige Möglichkeit ist: Euch alle auszulöschen!" Ein eisiger Wind streifte uns. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Ich gebe euch noch fünf Minuten." Als Zero sich umdrehte und sich gemächlich einige Schritte entfernte, rückten Chickies und Monkees näher zusammen. Alles flüsterte hektisch durcheinander. "Wir müssen irgendetwas tun!", sagte Jean mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Greenie bestätigte das mit einem zustimmendem Gackern. "Ja, aber was denn?", erwiderte Milli hoffnungslos. "Wir können gar nichts tun", wisperte Peter zitternd. "Er ist der Teufel." Lähmende Stille folgte, in der jeder mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt war. Keiner von uns konnte glauben, dass das wirklich geschehen sollte. "Wolle kann etwas tun.", sagte plötzlich Nev leise in die Stille hinein. Alle hefteten ihr Blicke auf sie, einschließlich mir. "Wolle?" "Wolle ist Gott.", sagte Nev, als sei es eine Tatsache. Nun wandten sich alle Augenpaare an mich. Ich war so perplex, dass es mir erstmal die Sprache verschlug. Dann kam ich wieder zu mir. "Jetzt hör aber auf mir dem Quatsch, Nev! Das ist nicht komisch." "Wieso denn Quatsch?!", gab sie zurück. "Weil. weil, das eine Albernheit war, mit der wir im Chat geblödelt haben.", wehrte ich mich. "Und ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr, wie es dazu gekommen ist." "Ist doch egal! Tatsache ist: Du bist Gott." "Bin ich nicht.", mir wurde das langsam peinlich, da ich merkte, dass die anderen alle Hoffnung schöpften. Und zu meinem Unglück ergriff nun auch noch Fuzzy für Nev Partei. "Hey, Wolle, ich glaube, das könnte funktionieren." "Sag mal, seid ihr jetzt völlig bescheuert?", brauste ich auf. "Nein, warte doch mal!", überlegte nun auch Mary. "Dies hier ist unser Chickie-Universum, oder? Wir haben es geschaffen. Alles ist so, wie wir es uns im Chat immer ausgedacht haben." "Bis auf Olle Flo im Keller.", warf Fuzzy ein. Mich durchfuhr es eiskalt. Florian! Den hatte ich völlig vergessen. Er hatte wirklich im Chickies-Pad gefehlt. oder? Im Nachhinein meinte ich mich an dumpfe Klopfgeräusche aus dem Keller zu erinnern. Blödsinn! Ich verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Wir hatten jetzt größere Probleme als Olle Flo. "Was willst du damit sagen, Mary?", fragte Hearty hoffnungsvoll. Mary fuhr fort: "Wenn alles so ist, wie in unserer Vorstellung, dann ist Wolle Gott -" Ich schnaubte verächtlich. "- ob sie will oder nicht!", beendete Mary. "Nev, du bist genial!" "Dankefön..", machte sie verlegen. "Ich werd wohl gar nicht mehr gefragt, was?", beleidigt verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. "Wir haben keine Wahl!", erklärte Fuzzy. "Wir müssen es darauf ankommen lassen. Ansonsten wird uns Zero alle vernichten." "Du bist unsere einzige Rettung, Wolle!", beschwor mich Hearty und zerrte an meinem Shirt. "Bitte, versuch es wenigstens - bitte!", riefen auch die anderen, Micky kreischte laut und hüpfte vor Aufregung auf Mike's Kopf auf und nieder, was diesem gar nicht gefiel, da ihm sein Pony immer wieder in die Augen fiel; und Davy hielt sich ein wenig zu fest an Greenie fest, was diese mit einem zeternden "Bwack!" kommentierte. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Die anderen verließen sich auf mich - und was hatten wir schon zu verlieren? Besser, als nichts tun. Ich atmete tief durch und nickte zustimmend den anderen zu. In diesem Moment drehte sich Mr. Zero wieder zu uns um. Sein Grinsen schien noch böshafter als zuvor. Er schien sich seines Sieges sicher. "Sooo, die fünf Minuten sind um. Sprecht euer letztes Gebet." "Gar nichts werden wir, Zero!", hörte ich meine eigene Stimme herausfordernd rufen. Mein Herz klopfte und meine Hände zitterten. Oh boy, was tu ich da? Himmel hilf! "Wie bitte?" Hörte ich Überraschung aus seiner Stimme? "Ich sagte: Gar nichts werden wir, Zero!" Zur Bestätigung stemmte ich meine Fäuste in die Hüften und hob die Nase in die Höhe, um größer zu wirken. Die Chickies und Monkees traten beiseite um mir gegebenenfalls Rückendeckung zu geben und starrten auf das Szenario. "Gut so, Wolle, mach ihn fertig!", flüsterte Nev bestätigend. Zero hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und machte einige bedrohliche Schritte auf uns - MICH! - zu. "Ich hör wohl nicht recht?", höhnte er. "Du forderst mich heraus? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, du könntest etwas gegen meine Macht anrichten?" Bei dem Wort "Macht", das er besonders heftig betonte, verkroch sich Peter hinter Mike. "Und ob ich das kann!", behauptete ich. "Dies hier ist unsere Fantasie. Du bist hier in unserem Reich! Du kannst uns gar nichts anhaben! Verschwinde!" Je mehr ich redete, desto kühner kam ich mir vor. Ja, vielleicht brachte es wirklich was. Vielleicht hatte Nev recht. "HAHAHA.!", lachte Zero plötzlich laut heraus, und verwirrte mich damit zusehens. Doch blitzartig wurde er wieder ernst - todernst. "Ihr NARREN!" Es donnerte krachend. Wir fuhren alle vor Schreck zusammen. "Fordert meine Macht heraus? Nun denn, beenden wir es sofort!" Oh, lieber Gott, was hatte ich getan? Es hatte nichts gebracht, wir hatten ihn nur noch wütender gemacht. Und nun begann die Zerstörung. Mit einem Male wurde es so dunkel, als hätte sämtliche Gewitterwolken der Welt die Sonne verschluckt, blaurote Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und Donner grollte, daß einem Angst und Bange wurde. Alle Chickies und Monkees rückten näher an mich heran, klammerten sich aneinander fest und schickten angsterfüllte Blicke gen Himmel. Der Sturm wirbelte meine Zöpfe in die Lufte, zerrte solange an ihnen, bis sich die Bänder lösten. Ich sah kaum noch was und versuchte so gut es ging, meine Augen mit den Händen abzuschirmen. Und dabei sah ich auf Zero, der wie der Fels in der Brandung mitten in dem Getöse stand und fies in seinen Umhang lächelte. Er glaubte sich siegessicher, und das machte mich wütend. Verdammt, er hatte nichts hier in unserer Dimension verloren! Ich musste etwas tun. Schon spürte ich, wie die Zerstörung Zero's von meinem Gedächtnis Besitz ergriff. Es war, als streckte er seine unsichtbare Hand in mein Innerstes und entriss mir alles, was mich definierte. Und den anderen erging es ähnlich. Als ich mich zwang, zu Seite zu schauen, sah ich, dass sich Fuzzy, Mike und Peter in Luft aufzulösen begannen. Ich schaute an mir herunter und sah, dass mit mir das gleiche geschah. Das durfte ich nicht zulassen. was durfte ich nicht zulassen? Alles entglitt mir. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Wo waren wir? Wer waren wir? War das wichtig? Alles drehte sich. Mit letzter Kraft riß ich die Arme hoch und stemmte mich gegen die Wand des Vergessens. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, zwang mich, zu erinnern. Bemühte mich, uns alle vor dem Verschwinden zu Retten. "ZERO!!!", schrie ich aus Leibeskräften; der Sturm verschluckte die Worte sofort. "ZERO!!! Du hast keine Macht über uns! WIR BESIEGEN DICH!" Und plötzlich war mir, als gehorchten die Stürme und Blitze auf mich, aber nur für eine kurze Zeit. Ich sammelte all meine Kraft zusammen und konzentrierte mich auf sie. Die Blitze bündelten sich und vereinogten sich mit dem Hurrikan der Vernichtung. Zero wehrte sich dagegen, das konnte ich spüren, aber ich musste seine vorübergehende Schwäche nutzen, bevor es zu spät war. Noch einmal riß ich mit aller Gewalt meine Arme in die Höhe - spürte wie die gewaltige Macht von mir abprallte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtig flog - hörte Zero vor mir und die Chickies und Monkees hinter mir schreien - dann entlud sich der Sturm und die Blitze in einer gewaltigen Explosion, noch lauter und noch greller als alle Gewitter zusammen. Ich wurde geblendet und mitgerissen von der Wuchtwelle, merkte wie ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und flog. Ich wurde hochgewirbelt und verlor jede Orientierung, sah nichts mehr, hörte nichts mehr, flog nur noch. Und mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich in das schwarze Loch der Bewußtlosigkeit fiel war: Wir haben es nicht geschafft. Alles war umsonst. So ist es also, wenn man zu existieren aufhört.  
  
Mit einem leisen Knacken sprang der Radio-Wecker an. ".to every thing turn, turn, turn." Fuzzy stöhnte leise aber ungehalten und unterbrach den "Vogel"gesang mit einem Schlag auf den Aus-Knopf des Weckers. Sie gähnte ausgiebig und streckte sich. Ein Blick zur Seite sagte ihr, dass Mary auch noch schlief. Lediglich ein paar Strähnen ihres langen Haares guckten unter der Bettdecke hervor. Ein wenig stutzte Fuzzy. Sie konnte sich kaum an den gestrigen Tag erinnern. Wo waren sie? Und wieso teilte sie sich mit Mary ein Bett? War sie in England? In einem Hotel? Die Monkees-Tour? Du meine Güte, das war ihr ja noch nie passiert, dass sie so völlig weggetreten war beim Aufwachen. Sie kratzte sich am Kopf und lange dicke Ponyfransen fielen ihr in die Augen. Nanu? War sie nicht erst vor kurzem beim Friseur gewesen? Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand auf. Muss das gestern eine rauschende Party gewesen sein. Gähnend schlurfte sie ins Badezimmer, um sich mit kaltem Wasser ein wenig wacher zu bekommen. Als sie ihr Gesicht unter den Strahl kaltes Wasser gehalten hatte, fühlte se sich noch immer nicht wacher, doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als sie den Kopf hob und in den Spiegel blickte. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter, als sie sah, wer ihr mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte: Dunkle, fast schwarze Haare, die an der Seite zu einer großen Welle gebündelt waren, schokobraune schreckenserweiterte Augen, große Nase und kleiner Mund, ein schmaler Hals, der in einen karierten Schlafanzug-Kragen endete, bei dem der oberste Knopf gelöst war und einen Einblick auf einen schmalen kaum behaarten Brustkorb gaben. Kein Zweifel. Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihr Mike Nesmith entgegen. Fuzzy schrie, wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geschriehen hatte.  
  
- E N D E - (Part Three) 


End file.
